One Piece: New Dream and New Life
by Minus000
Summary: Una historia que comienza con el fin de la tripulación de Mugiwara no Luffy ante un misterioso y visiblemente invencible enemigo. El final del sueño de Luffy o el inicio de otra de sus legendarias aventuras. El escenario de la batalla listo pronto multiples batallas así como el enemigo mas fuerte se acerca junto al fin . Próximo Cap. 5: Cocina Infernal, Caídas y Aliados Inesperados
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo: El fin de todo lo que conocemos.**_

Entre el salvaje oleaje que con bravura agita con el poder de hundir una flota entera sin dudar una tormenta aterradora incluso para el mar del Nuevo Mundo.

Las olas fluian entre el cielo y la tierra como serpientes mientras los truenos impactaban de forma aleatoria hasta donde el firmamento alcanzaba a ser apreciado.

Se encontraban los escombros de lo alguna vez fue el Thousand Sunny Go al ser impactados por los rayos se encontraban en llamas flotando mientras dos individuos peleaban sin cuartel.

Un hombre dandolo todo.

El otro reduciendolo a la nada.

"Eres un maldito … voy a patearte el trasero"

"En alguna otra ocasión sera"

"URRYYYAHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Se llevaba una campal pelea entre el Capitan de los Mugiwara y un desconocido enemigo con una abrumadora fuerza.

Mounstruosa. Descomunal. Invensible.

"Gomu Gomu no … Jet Ignition Canyon "

El Gear Second exigiendose como nunca en la vida desde el momento de su creacion en la fiera travesia en Enies Lobby.

Fue disparado con tanto poder como su mejora podia llevar a cabo duplicando su flujo sanguineo y aun asi se podria apreciar que las gotas de agua se evaporan al hacer contacto con la honda de choque remanente de su puño.

Mas que un golpe era un tiro igneo que prendia el aire a su alrededor creando un extraño fenomeno como llamas a su alrededor igual que su Red Hawk solo que sin el implemento de Haki

Impacto y el estruendo hizo eclipsar incluso a los miles de truenos, oleajes del tamaño de un tsunami y los rugires de las bestias marinas que bramavan en el huracan.

¡BANG!

Fue recibido de lleno de frente en el abdomen.

Pero no fue disparado como una bala de cañon como deberia si no que una onda de impacto estallo con su objetivo como punto creando una esfera de presion mas parecida a una explocion de destruccion masiva que si hubieran estado en tierra posblemente partiria una solida monstaña en dos.

La enorme esfera aplaco he hizo ceder cientos de miles de toneladas del agua del mar extinguio las nubes y apago los truenos.

Junto a todo a su alrededor en el radio de casi un kilometro y el cielo se abrio hasta donde sus ojos pudieron apreciar.

Luffy cai en caida libre boca arriba mientras observaba ese cielo despejado y a la vez estrellando con la Luna mas hermosa y brillante como nunca habia visto dejandose perder en sus pensamiento caida que no parecia tener fin...

" … …. … "

El mar era bañado por la luz de la Luna en todo su esplendor cubriendo todo el ojo del huracan haciendo visible todo.

Luffy solo escuchaba el sonido

FJUUUUUUHH... SHHHUHHUHUHU UUHHH

Era como el sonido de la brisa del mar que durante un par de años atras añoraba y anhelaba antes de iniciar su viaje.

Sin embargo ese sonido era como latigos recorrian su oido con enorme presion y fuerza fria temperatura casi glacial presente en el ambiente ya que al no darse cuenta mientras luchaba entre las gigantes olas habia superado incluso la altura de Skypia por mucho pero eso no le importaba incluso lo encontraba relajante.

Esa paz no duro mucho.

Fshhuhhhuhhhhuhhh

Luffy desvio la vista de la hipnotica luna posicionada en el centro del cielo y vuelve haber hacia la direccion por la cual no puede quedarse tranquilo sin vigilar por mas tiempo.

Fssssuhhhuhhssssssssuhhuhuhuhuhhhhhh

Tan lejano que apenas agudizando su vistapuede apreciar se encontraba una silueta cayendo al igual que Luffy en caida libre hacia el mar.

Una presion mostrada por un instinto asesino descomunal y un sentido de indiferencia proveniente del individuo por el cual Luffy se encontraba en una dificil dilema.

Seguir pelando una batalla sin siquiera una distante posiblidad de victoria o rendirse y caer hacia al mar muriendo al chocar en la superficie del mar volviendose solo una mancha de fluidos y desperdicio de los cuales los animales caroñeros se alimentara... seria indoloro y rapido.

Ya que el simple hecho de intentar seguir el ritmo de ese tipo era tortuoso estaba cansado, desmotivado, triste y desolado.

"Aun asi..."

La vista de Luffy se poso sobre su abversario.

"... no tengo excusa..."

Recupero su balance con una maniobra y ahora caia de pie mientras observaba con cada vez mas intensidad a su abversio que simplemente mantenia una mirada de indiferencia y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones sin intencion de sacarlas.

"... PARA HACERLES SABER A MIS NAKAMAS QUE SU CAPITAN CAYO PELEANDO SIGUIENDO SU SUEÑO HASTA EL FINAL..."

"...SUS SUEÑOS Y ANHELOS NO MORIRAN MIENTRAS YO VIVA.."

"...LO TOMARE TODO Y LO CONVERIRE EN MI CAMINO Y MI FUERZA..."

"...ESO SERA MI ..."

"...LO JUNTARE TODO...Y LO CONVERTIRE EN MI..."

"(hehe...pero que ironia..hehe)"

"¡ONE PIECE!"

Y como si el mundo esperara el climax todo volvio hace tragado por la feroz tormenta el cielo fue cubierto por tentaculos que como si fueran remolinos ivan anudandose circular hacia el centro como si en realidad el cielo fuera hundiendose en un torbellino cerrando poco a poco.

Al final la penumbra los cubrio y lo unico que proporcionaba la luz eran los truenos que de manera intermitente estallaban de un lado a otro como si de cañones de guerra en el campo de batalla se tratasen.

Su rival entrecerro su vista y a lo cual Luffy tomo su indiferencia como un gatillo y libero todo de si en una ola de tecnicas sucesivas y reforzadas hasta el punto donde su cuerpo empezo a destruirse sin y aun asi sin tomar en cuenta el precio o la carga en consideracion siguio.F

"... JET PISTOL...RAIFURU... STAMP... GUN...BULLET... JET TWIN PISTOL... JET TWIN STAMP... LANCE..."

Uno a uno los ataques implacablemente surcaban ese tormentoso cielo impactando a diestra y siniestra sobre su enemigo sin importar la distancia el contacto era inmediato.

"...BAZOOKAAAA!"

Con cada ataque estirandose hasta una atravesar una distancia nunca alcanzada por Luffy sobrepasando incluso los limites del Gear Second aunque su piel se abria y sus tendones se desprendian

se recuperaban inmediatamente inmitando inverosimilemente a la Logia.

"... NO CREEAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR IR CABRON..."

En el instante que sus Gomu Gomu no Bazooka impacto se aferro a el y junto con su siguiente ataque corto la distancia en un segundo con una velocidad inapreciable para la vista.

" ….JET MISSILE!"

El impacto es recibido de lleno por su contricante a una velocidad supersonica con el poder de bala de cañon y la velocidad de un rayo el cual impacto de tal manera que facilmente haria ceder el blindaje de un buque de guerra sin embargo su enemigo no se inmuta ni siquiera un poco.

"Maldicion... Maldicion...Malicion!"

Luffy entra en un estado de angustia e ira no puede creer lo poderoso que era este individuo enfrente de el auto proclamado "G" que aparecio de la nada junto a la tormenta en medio del mar y tras la que fue una pequeña y fugaz presentacion masacro a toda la tripulacion uno por uno, si no fuera por el hecho de que el estaba sumamente cansado y respiraba espasmoticamente al igual que todos los otros miembros de la tripulacion.

"Es inutil tu voluntad se recupera con cada segundo que pasa... pero..."

Su enemigo tomo a Luffy por el cuello y detiene con suma facilidad el flujo de su sangre cuya presion arterial es asimilable a compararlo con el hecho de desintegrar y volver polvo una roca.

" Grrrrhhghh...uhhhaaaaa..."

"... tus movimientos son cada vez mas lentos, mas debiles, menos precisos..."

"... siento decirte esto pero tu cuerpo no puede responder adecuadamente a tus deseos..."

"... solo son carne y hueso evidentemente de los poderes de alguna fruta magica, la cantidad de entrenamiento o la voluntad del poseedor del cuerpo solo magnifican y aumentan tu podeer y fuerza, pero naturalmente chocaras con una pared impenetrable el cual te demostrara tu irrevocable limite..."

El agarre en su mano aumento.

"Hasta nunca Mugiwara no Luffy..."

"Vives como humano y mueres..."

"Soñaste como todos alguna vez lo hicimos..."

"No tengo ningun problema contingo y ni con tu tripulacion..."

Su agarre se maximizo mas.

….Crack...

Y a pesar de ser un hombre de goma al parecer fue inutil contra las misteriosas e inexplicables del individuo llamado "G".

"Pero tu voluntad a alcanzado a demasiados..."

"Muere y descanza... asi al menos no sufriras por el hecho de que tu voluntad sea usada."

"... ..."

"... ..."

Ninguno los dos nada nada pero solo uno puede hablar.

Primero el color de la piel de Luffy vuelve a su coloracion normal y el vapor se dispersa inmediatamente por la fria temperatura del ambiente.

Primero Gear Second se desactiva.

Luego sus movimientos y su voz cesan.

Y por ultimo su respiracion se detiene.

La vida empezo a abandonar su cuerpo.

"Mugiwara no Luffy tu vida y tu sueño a terminado"

En algun punto su caida fue aligerada y empezo a flotar totalmente totalmente diferente al Geppou del CP 9 y al Sky Walk de Pierna Negra Sanji era una habilidad que lo posicionaba altivamente como si el fuera el ojo de la tormenta.

Sus manos aligeraron el agarre del cuello del cuerpo del que alguna vez fue el hombre que se proclamo futuro Rey de los Piratas Mugiwara no Luffy.

Cuya tripulacion fue perdida en un dia donde se libro batalla tras batalla.

Donde pelearon y ganaron.

Amontonandose asi victorias y felicidad.

Pero a su vez dolor y tristeza.

Al final la carga fue demasiada.

"(... mierda... todo acabo... mi vision esta borrosa...)

Los pensamientos de Mugiwara no Luffy se nublaban mientras cai a su inevitable fin.

"(... de que manera llegamos a esto...)"

"(...por que...)"

¿Por que?

Fue lo ultimo que cruzo por su mente.

Eso y una hola de recuerdos de ese ultimo y fatidico dia.

**_-Modo Flashback-_**

**_Tomare como punto de partida hasta donde se del manga pero no les moleste por que utilizare un poco de las teorías que se me han ocurrido de One piece y aunque no vayan tan adelante no se preocupen ya que debido a la naturaleza y rumbo que tomarano es necesaria saberla entera, pero aun asi perdón si les causo algún problemas por los inconvenientes y SPOILER_**

**_Como verán soy un nuevo en lo de los fan fic y escribir asi que no dire mucho y de momento solo les dire que esto a penas es el inicio y si alguien mas pregunta aclarare en el próximo capitulo._**

_**Next Episode. EL FINAL DEL COLOSO EL ASALTO A DRESSROSA.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo 1

**Aquí esta presente el próximo capitulo que promete alejarse totalmente del manga y el anime siguiendo m historia original, aunque el capitulo en si es muy largo debido a términos y cosas así que pienso utilizar mucho en el futuro que pienso resaltar en este capitulo y la verdad me salio un poco largo casi 6k y sin mas ni nada comienza...**

**Capitulo 1: El Final del Coloso el asalto a Dressrosa.**

Esto sucedió luego den el momento en que se libraría la pelea final que se libro entre los tres campeones que sobrevivieron hasta el final del coloso y aunque Luffy estaba dispuesto a una pelea sin cuartel ya que había observado la habilidad de Bartolomeo el hombre barrera y sabia que contrarrestar esa defensa que parecía absoluta podría ser contrarrestada con Haki, pero a un así seria una pelea difícil. Por otro lado tiene a Jesus Burges miembro de la Tripulacion de Kurohige quien fue la causa inicial que llevo a la ejecución y muerte de Ace en la pelea en Marine Ford, pero para empeorar todo la fruta Mera Mera no Mi esta en juego al ganador del torneo tenia que pelear y ganar a como de lugar...

"Tengo que ganar a como sea de lugar y aun así... "

"PIENSAN INTERPONERSE EN MI CAMINO!?"

Luffy no entendía la situación.

"Mugiwara no Luffy puedes rendirte y facilitarnos la molestia que tener que matarte aquí mismo o entregarte y tener la oportunidad de pedir clemencia y una muerte rápida evitando morir como un perro o un bandido cualquiera. La decisión es suya"

Luffy sin fanfarronear ni dudar por ningún momento inmediatamente contesto.

"Ha!?, pero que diablos estas diciendo para elegir eso es fácil... "

Luffy alzo sus manos y trono sus dedos con dureza.

"Solamente debo de patearles el trasero a todos y a cada uno de ustedes"

"Como gustes"

El Comandante de los Marine afirmo con mucha calma.

Debido a la precaria situación en la Luffy, Bartolomeo y Burguess se encontraban.

Rodeados por un centenar de pacifistas de nueva generación y aunque aun seguían el perfil de su original Ouka Shichibukai Bartolomeo Kuma su pelo era blanco amarado en una cola de caballo junto aun gorra Marine prediseñada y vestían un traje digno de un Comandante condecorado de la marina.

"Bufufufufufu no hace mucho me he cargado a un par de estos tipos, pero veo que estos nuevos juguetes serán mas difíciles de romper" - Respondió un divertido y confiado Bartolomeo el hombre barrera quien llego invicto sin siquiera recibir un rasguño en el coliseo.

"WIIIIHAHAHA...VENGAN LES MOSTRARE CUAL ES EL NOMBRE DEL HOMBRE MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO JESUS BURGES! HAHAHAHAH"- Grito un eufórico y emocionado miembro de la tripulación de Kurohige.

Luffy solo analizo su situación sin siquiera sondear alrededor con visión su Haki lo mantenía al tanto de todo. 100 Unidades Pacifistas de Nueva Generación y sospecha que el enorme discurso dado anteriormente dado por el marine frente a el mientras eran rodeados no era por alardear.

"(Estos tipos a pesar de ser solo maquinas me provocan la sensación de estar frente a un tipo fuerte)"

Unos 200 Marines con un elevado nivel a pesar de su rango le recordó un poco a los de Marine Ford pero sus miradas parecían a la vez decididas y perdidas con un matiz de rabia animal y por ultimo pero no menos peligrosos 10 Agentes de la rumorea rama del Gobierno Mundial como los mas fuerte CP 0

escondidos entre las sombras.

"(Pero aun así no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes cabrones!)"

La pelea comenzó aunque Luffy no se movió ningún centímetro en cambio una monumental onda de Haki golpeo hacia todos lados "Haoshoku" la presencia que ejerce el rey la cual no soportan los débiles el cual es mas fuerte y controlable que el que uso unos dos años atrás e incluso hizo mermar a 50000 Gyojin bandidos que biológicamente son 10 veces mas fuerte que un humano normal.

"!?"

Luffy abrió los ojos incrédulo incluso aunque los otros dos a su lado no lo demostraron abiertamente pero se sorprendió ninguno cedió es mas parecieron animales siendo estimulados y enfurecidos.

"Es inútil Mugiwara todos ellos han tomado una compensación por parte de Vegapunk"

"Veamok?"

Ignorando la poca atención que Luffy tomo ante el nombre del científico reconocido a nivel mundial el Marine continuo hablando.

"Tómalo como una droga sintética muy parecida a la que Hody Jones utilizo para aumentar su capacidad, pero aun asi aunque fuera una legendaria reliquia del pasado Vegapunk es alguien que supera la tecnología convencional por 500 años y al parecer que esa anticuada medicina te hizo pasar un mal rato en la isla Gyojin no Mugiwara"

"(Lo recuerdo ese Tiburón comió constantemente algo y se volvía endemoniadamente fuerte)"

"Eh escuchado de tu técnica para aumentar tus capacidades de combates puedes equipararlo a ello pero ya que tu eres un hombre de goma tuvieron que ajustarlo para que tuviera un placentero efecto y el ajuste fue enormemente satisfactorio a cambio de una mínima compensación..."

A Luffy no le gusto la manera en que termino de hablar el Marine y pregunto con algo de agitación.

"Que tipo de compensación?"

"El usuario de Horu Horu no Mi Emporio Ivankov te suministro unas hormonas con la esperanza de forzar a tu cuerpo a seguir luchando en una extrema condición a su máxima capacidad con una amplia reducción de tu vida cierto..."

"Al grano cabron... cuanto...?"

A Luffy no le importaría la vida de un Marine cualquiera pero ese tampoco era un hecho para jugar con la vida sus hombres y no hace mucho también había celebrado con los G5 y Smoker luego de detener los planes de Ceaser y Joker lo que siempre afirmaba en su mente que aunque ellos sean piratas y marines sus formas de vida son completamente diferentes pero nunca dejan de ser humanos.

"Muy pronto eso ya no importara..."

El tono con el que lo dijo fue glacial y cruel incluso pudo sentir sus intenciones ocultas las palabras ya no eran necesarias ya todo se había dicho.

"CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!..."

Luffy se disparo en su modo Gear Second sin dudar reforzando su trayectoria con Haki y dispuesto a moler al bastardo frente a el.

"Ainiku(Lit. Desafortunadamente)"

Elevo su palma con pereza en dirección a la bala o borrón en que se había convertido el Mugiwara e incluso antes que fuere visible al ojo humano la atmosfera fue presionada o mejor dicho se expandió de manera explosivo y salvaje en forma de túnel de viento.

"Grrrgh"

En ese momento por la mente de Luffy instintivamente la imagen de un edificio desintegrándose hasta sus cimientos 60000 Toneladas de Acero y 295000 Toneladas de Concreto y con una altitud de 500 metros volviéndose nada menos que una delgada hoja de papel menos que polvo.

"GRRRUAAA!?"

Luffy aterrizo de espaldas en el cuadrilátero gritando aterrorizado.

"!?"

Sin embargo se reincorpora sentado su parte superior sentado en el suelo muy agitado y a la vez sorprendido.

Incluso Bartolomeo y Burguess han perdido sus sonrisas y miran con seriedad el acontecimiento.

… …. …. …

… … …

…

Un silencio de Ultratumba reina momentáneamente el cuadrilátero. Un instante después Luffy empieza a revisar su mano derecha primero la palma y luego la apreta pero la perturbación no se va esa pensamiento ese instinto que grita muerte y da la certeza de acabar reducido a polvo.

Instintivamente vuelve hacia el Marine al frente y sus miradas se cruzan ambas son de incredubilidad.

Ambas hacen la misma pregunta por que sigue vivo. Otra persona solo se sorprendería momentáneamente y se reincorporaría y continuara ignorando que le sucedió, pero no Luffy el entreno salvajemente en la Isla Rusukaina en el empleo y comprensión de Haki con el "Rey Oscuro" Silver Rayleigh quien fue la mano derecha del hombre que tubo todo fama y dinero Gol D Roger y el le demostró que las leyendas no son siempre como dicen todos, cree la mitad de lo que escuchas y la mitad de lo que ves pero Luffy al no ser el mas inteligente nunca puso atención ni a la mitad de lo que le dicen y solo se enfrento a Rayleigh una vez en los cerca de dos años que lo entreno y lo que le demostró lo convenció en un ciento por ciento.

Una fuerza abrumadora y sin igual un vórtice que emanaba un poder desbordante que intoxicaba en ambiente y Luffy como si fuera un animal actuó por instinto y ataco con todo su poder Gear Second, su técnica mas rápida mas reciente mas efectiva y planto con una velocidad explosiva a la cual nunca a logrado alcanzar nuevamente.

Sin embargo ni de esa manera lo alcanzo dio todo lo virtio todo ni siquiera tubo oportunidad desde el principio "Inalcanzable" Luffy había sido derrotado antes debido a su inexperiencia y debilidad o que su guardia estuviera baja aunque el enemigo sea el doble de fuerte el nunca se rindió y al final siempre gano siempre hubo posibilidad siempre hubo una fisura que lo separaba y con su esfuerzo y determinación siempre cerro esa distancia y peleo en igualdad de condiciones y aunque no siempre gano para el no siempre habían posibilidades eso lo sabe bien y aun así nunca desistirá.

Pero Rayleigh nunca se movió ni siquiera lo intento su sola presencia aplasto a Luffy demostró la diferencia entre el mismo y el.

Era como el cielo y la tierra.

Paro en seco y se derrumbo junto a Rayleigh sus rodillas no pudieron sostener su peso y cayo sobre estas la presión que emanaba de el era como si el mundo estuviera en todo su esplendor en frente del el presionándolo. No podría estar mas equivocado era nada menos que un Akuma era como ver el miedo y poder que ejerce control sobre todo el mundo y pudo jurar que la mirada que esos parpados cerrados solo albergaban la muerte de todo lo vivo.

El temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron e incluso se olvido de respirar era como si la muerte de Ace fuera revivida una y otra vez mas entinsificadamente y sin detenerse como estrellas en el cielo era el miedo que agobio a Luffy de todas formas y maneras posibles e imaginables era como si un torrente de magma grueso y espeso de Negro formara una columna hacia el cielo y apagara la luz del rey astro del cielo eternamente oscureciendo el mundo asiendo solo visible la demoniaca silueta frente el iluminado por una llama negra solo perteneciente al mismo satán, juro que el suelo no dejaba de temblar y que se abrió iluminado por las llamas que de las grietas invadían este mundo de los vivos con su incandescente luz que promete dolor, tortura y agonía que no era de este mundo.

Los ojos del "Rey Oscuro" se abrieron lentamente y Luffy se percato de su inminente fin.

Todo termino.

"Todo esta bien Luffy...

El mundo seguía tal como debia estar nada sucedió.

Las lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Luffy y los nudos de su garganta intentaban desaparecer y darle rienda suelta a sus pulmones y que recibieran un poco de aire fresco.

"Todo esta bien Luffy..."

"(Incluso Roger y yo enfrentamos momentos en la vida donde se deja todo el orgullo atrás y uno libera la carga que uno no puede soportar eso no te hace débil te hace humano, no es así vejo amigo...)"

Rayleigh tubo que juntar voluntad y no llorar por el recuerdo de el y su viejo amigo no por que lo haría ser débil si no por que el sabe cuando sra el momento indicado para ello incluso una lagrima valdría mas que una y un mil noches de llanto.

"(Incluso cuan lloran se ríen y se desesperan se ven iguales...)

"Todo estar bien Luffy..."

Todo estará bien mientras vivas y te levantes aunque sea cercana a cero a un existe esperanza, por lo tanto no existe excusa para rendirse sin intentarlo.

Volvió a repetir esas palabras y lo único que rebosaban de esos ojos era ternura y preocupación como los de un padre que ve a su hijo que muy pronto se volvera independiente su semblante era suave y una fragil sonrisa.

Luffy se dio cuenta de la lección de vida que había recibido. El era alguien que era alcanzado con sus palabras como todas las personas, pero las palabras son confusas y difíciles de utilizar.

El instinto nos mantiene vigilantes y activos de una manera en que podemos movernos y entender nuestro entorno.

Los sentimientos vinculan las emociones e instinto con tu cuerpo muestra con facilidad lo que con palabras nos es difícil demostrar.

Fue una explosión en todo sentido y aunque el sintió miedo, desesperación, dolor y tristeza al final le demostró una lección de vida invaluable alcanzando "esa" parte de todos nosotros que no todos podemos alcanzar esa parte "Oscura" que se mantiene oculta que solo abrimos y llenamos al crear lazos con los demás y que se forma solo con lo que la vida y el tiempo nos provea.

Te agradezco viejo Rayleigh quien demuestra la oscuridad que necesitamos enfrentar y la parte oscura dentro de nosotros que necesitamos aceptar.

Eres...

Un "Rey Oscuro" en toda regla.

Luego de ese incidente Rayleigh paso 4 meses en reposo diciendo que los años le hacían que su cuerpo pesado la mayoría del entrenamiento corrió por las instrucciones del Viejo Raleigh y un mas entusiasmado y fortalecido Luffy.

Incluso después de abandonar La Isla Rusukaina reposo otros 2 meses en secreto en Amazon Lily con un permiso especial concedido por Hancock como agradecimiento por el entrenamiento de Luffy.

Ya luego después en su viaje Sabalaody Archipiélago en unos de los desvaríos de Hancock confeso el secreto y como ya no valía guardarlo le explico la condición del uso de unas de las técnicas personalizadas de Haki del Rey Oscuro del precio y la carga del cuerpo. Cosas que nunca se volverán a recuperar.

Luffy solo bajo su vista un instante en el cual su sombrero tapo su semblante que luego una sonrisa se instalo ensu rostro.

"Gracias Rayleigh lo único que hago es solo seguir debiéndote mas"

Luffy se levanto pronunciando las mismas que pronuncio en aquel entonces y en ese momento el miedo y toda la inseguridad abandono su cuerpo.

"Gracias a ti se que este sujeto no es invencible "

El solo siguió mirando con esa mirada que parecía tener un deje de eterna indiferencia fria y distante pero a la vez exasperado e irritado.

"Ya veo al parecer necesito ajustar mi habilidad a este mundo"

"Solo murmuras cosas sin sentido"- Expreso abiertamente el Mugiwara.

"Bufs, tal vez tenga razón"

Luffy activo su Gear Second nuevamente y dispuso a embestir de nuevo.

"Pero no tengo el tiempo ni los métodos para mis ajustes, así..."

"Nos vemos..."- El Marine se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y se dispuso a abandonar el coloso.

"Espera aun no te he pateado el trasero"

Pudiendo ser fuerte pero no invencible le dio la espalda y creo una enorme apertura.

"Espera!"

Luffy se movió a una increíble velocidad y cerro su distancia en un segundo, sin embargo aunque el no se defendió no pudo alcanzarlo.

"Soy Goimo y a menos que tengas el 100% de seguridad de derrotar a un Almirante te recomiendo que me evites además no pienso desgastarme o arriesgarme al luchar en este momento sin mis habilidades..."

Luffy no comprendía sentía que el tiempo se detenía y todo iba en cámara lenta excepto ese tipo Goimo no pudo comprender en que se basaban sus habilidades un usuario de Akuma no Mi o Haki o algo mas.

"Por cierto Mugiwara no debiste utilizar eso que llaman Haki eso solo fue tu perdición... hasta nunca Mugiwara no nos volveremos a ver"

Al igual que las palabras del Ouka Shichibukai Bartolomeo Kuma esas palabras cargaban con un doble significado.

El tipo llamado Goimo desapareció y su presencia dejo completamente el coliseo.

Inmediatamente el sentido del tiempo regreso a Mugiwara y lo primero que sintió fue una bala de cañón impactándolo en el abdomen haciéndolo girar en el aire y caer directamente de cabeza contra el concreto a enorme velocidad la trayectoria que siguió después de rebotar en el mismo sitio donde fue interceptado fue disparado hacia el cuadrilátero por un segundo disparo.

"(Que paso!, los pacifistas!, un cañón, no..."

Lo que vio le asombro mucho era un par de Marine común y corriente a diferencia que su piel estaba rojiza en un extremo, gruñendo comu un animal con la vista desenfocada.

"Suéltenme cabrones"

Inmediatamente atrapo a uno con sus piernas Luffy entonces retuerce en varias ocasiones su torso verticalmente alrededor de sus cinturas. Como resultado de desenroscarse envía volando a su oponente.

"Gomu Gomu no Ballesta"

Aprovechando la fuerza y velocidad del giro pateada al otro con un Stanpaku y lo manda a volar a una velocidad supersónica.

"(Mierda me sobrepase con ellos puedo sentirlo con mi Haki son realmente débiles, pero aun asa me sorprendieron)"

"!?"

Aun así con un repugnante sonido viniendo de sus articulaciones se levantaron sin dudar bramando como como una bestia y escupiendo vapor por sus bocas.

"GROOOAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!"

"(Pero que diablos?!)"

Inmediatamente fue aplastado por una lluvia de borrones que incluso partieron el piso hundiendo a Luffy en una montaña de carne.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Luffy se libro de ellos como una explosión como centro mandando a todos a volar en un rango de 360°.

Pero los que se estrellaban contra el piso siendo aplastados y hundidos el concreto se levantaban incluso con el desgarro de sus músculos y la apertura de enormes heridas.

Solo caían no se levantaban solo arremetían inmediatamente y Luffy empezó una lucha desesperada en la cual no dejaba de moverse a gran velocidad solo posible con su Gear Second uno a uno sus enemigos hiban siendo diezmados pero eso no le causaba gracia a Luffy ya que podía oír el sonido de la carne siendo aplastada y los huesos rompiéndose junto a conjunto de quejidos de agonía de los tipos que a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba demacrado e inutilizable se levantaba y continuaba luchando.

"Que le pasa a estoy malditos parecen zombis". Grito Bartolomeo después de haber quebrados toda las articulaciones de un Marine que no paraba de arrastrase y trapear con sangre el piso.

"HACI QUE SE FINGEN SER FUERTE BASURAS". Bravo Burguess mientras estrellaba 5 marines con un solo puño contra el cuadrilátero y con un pisotón convertía los restantes en una masa comatosa de sangre y huesos.

"DESGRACIADOO!" - Grito Luffy consternado.

"Acéptalo Mugiwara estos ya no son hombres sus huesos y órganos están destruidos pero siguen moviéndose eventualmente morirán mejor que mueran luchando como guerreros". Contesto un confiado Burguess.

"Tiene razón Mugiwara debiste haberte dado cuenta ya"

Responde Bartolomeo mientras con otra barrera aplasta unos tres Marines reduciéndolo a una mancha de sangre que se expande en el cuadrilátero.

Luffy al no poder continuar con esto decide terminarlo utilizando con su Haoshoku a máxima capacidad confiando a que todas las heridas y golpes en su cuerpo ayudaran a que surtiera efecto.

Pero después del asalto de su ola de Haki no sucedió nada.

Incluso todo se volvió peor.

"Esto no puede estar pasando!?"

Un perturbado Luffy pronuncia mientras ve como todas las miradas de los Marines vuelven su atención y se dirigen bramando hacia el e incluso los que llano pueden pararse debió a sus casi desmembrados pies se arrastran gimiendo.

"DETENGASEEEEEEEEE!"

Mas que un grito brama mientras continua golpeando esquiva a uno a la izquierda golpea a uno a la derecha salta hacia arriba y arremete una patada a un grupo de tres en el aire solo sigue y sigue ysigue parece no tener fin.

Y todo empezó a empeorar.

"!?"

Instintivamente mueve su cabeza por reflejo y un rayo cruzo el espacio donde hace un segundo se encontraba su cerebro. Solo voltea haber hacia los pacifistas que se han posicionado rodeándolos alrededor en la cima de todas las gradas cargando sin piedad alguna su rayos.

No podría ir peor la situación solo no dejaba de salirse de control.

Y con el rugir de esos Marines que ya no parecían humanos los rayos barrieron sin piedad el cuadrilátero era una lucha por no ser reducidos a cenizas o pedazos por los mortales rayos mientras los Marines atacaban sin reducir ni un poco su rabia sino parecía incluso aumentar.

Los fragmentos de concreto volaban por todas partes y Luffy equipando sus brazos con su refuerzo de Haki golpeando y noqueando la mayor cantidad de Marines de posibles defendiéndose de los fragmentos que tieñen de rojo poco a poco su cuerpo no por las heridas si no la sangre de los Marines que eran impactados y reducidos a trozos sangrientos y nubes de sangre.

Luffy ni podía hacer nada para detener la masacre frente a el debido a que los disparos de los Pacifistas surcaban el espacio con una precisión mortal y en números seriamente alarmantes que no dejaban ni siquiera un segundo de duda y en el momento en que el dudara en esquivar uno seria el fin.

Y así continuo y continuo esquivando hasta que el ultimo Marine termino de ser mutilado por la lluvia de rayos laser.

El cuadrilátero era una montaña de escombros con cadáveres reducidos a desechos irreconocible, pero aun así Luffy no podía hacer nada al parecer los Pacifistas tenían un sistema de comunicación inalámbrico y una IA altamente avanzada por que coordinaban el fuego de tal manera que uno ofrecían cobertura que imposibilitaba toda vía de escape y otra ofensiva cuya misión era reducir a pedazos al Mugiwara.

"Gran barrera de Choque!"

Unos 2 pacifistas fueron aplastados por una abrumadora presión contra una pared adyacente aunque destruyo el poderoso muro digno de resistir a los gladiadores mas fieros del mundo no fue suficiente para derrotar a los nuevos pacifistas.

La distracción le dio tiempo a Luffy de dar un único y fiero contraataque.

"Gear Third"

Utilizando el Honefuusen ensancho el tamaño de su pierna hasta su máximo y disparo una patada reforzada con Haki la cual luego se volvió momentáneamente Negra y dura como el acero.

"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANTO MUCHI!"

El arazá con todos enfrente con una rapidez solo gracias al sobresfuerzo del Gear Second tubo un explosivo golpe que arrastro cerca de 50 Pacifistas los cuales solo unos 15 sobrevivieron fuertemente dañado.

Luffy tomo esta oportunidad y aunque no era su estilo escapo.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocketto"

Estirando su brazos y tomando el hombro de dos pacifistas se impulso de tal manera que al sentir la fuerza del impulso sónico fueron retraído y chocaron cara a cara desintegrando sus rostros siendo destruidos en el acto explotando solo dejando llamas y fragmentos que parecían conducir electricidad en cantidades masivas chisporroteando unos cuantos segundos.

" Jadeo. Jadeo. Jadeo. Mugiwara maldito escapaste cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles"

Un irritado Bartolemeo miraba hacia el túnel de la salida del Coliseo.

"Maldición creí que mi Barrera había desviado todos sus disparos. Urrghhhh..."

Bartolomeo había perdido un brazo sin darse cuenta del motivo solo había sido asaltado por el dolor y contraatacando por instinto creando una apertura que fue tomada por Mugiwara y escapando en el proceso.

"Wiiiihaha, no puedo creer que hayas perdido un brazo ante estos inútiles"

"Grrr!, cállate Burgués o voy a barrer el suelo contigo"

La sonrisa de Burguess solo creció en volumen y crueldad mientras alzaba una mano que parecía que sostenía algo en el aire en el cual no era nada.

"Si ni siquiera pudiste evitar que uno de estos tipos tomara uno de tus brazos"

"Pero que estas dicien...!?"

Algo en ese espacio se movía pero no comprendía que o quien era.

"Mira mas de cerca"

Bartolomeo entrecerró sus ojos momentáneamente y luego los abrió rápidamente con horror.

"Ya veo que te distes cuenta"

Lo que su brazo sostenía era un cuerpo vestido con un smocking pero sus rasgos eran calavericos y sus manos flacuchas y huesudas imitando en total a las patas de una araña pero lo que le causaba horror era el ojo encima de la palma de esta.

Era mas que humano una criatura que a pesar de que su cabeza estaba siendo prensada e aplastada soltaba un quejido bizarro que espantaría a cualquier hombre y con el movimiento de ese cuerpo como si sus articulaciones estuvieran invertidas o cada una pudiera superar y mover a voluntad propia asemejando mas a un cuerpo desmembrándose por dentro cambiando constantemente de forma.

"GRRIRRIRIRIRIIIIIGHHIIIIIAALALALAAARURRULOOROAROA WAAAAAAAARARAAAWOOORRROROURROAHHHHHHHUHUHOHUHUHOHO HUHO"

El gemido indescifrable fue detenido por la fuerza de Burgués presionando con mas fuerza la cabeza de esa criatura con tanta fuerza que las venas se empezaron a ceñir en su robusto brazo.

"IRIRIRIYYYYYYYYYYYYUIAAAHHHHHHHHJGAJGAJGAAAHUUUUU UGAUAU"

En un ultimo intento de salvarse empezó a retorcer sus miembros como lombrices mientras su torso sufrió violentos espasmos.

"STRONGARM: CHAMPION GRIP"

Y con un estallido de la cabeza de la criatura molió lo que sea que quedaba dentro de su puño mientras el cuerpo que caía rodaba frenéticamente como una serpiente a la que le arrancaron la cabeza sufriendo espasmos y agitando frenéticamente los miembros hasta que de un segundo a otro los espasmos terminan y cae inerte al piso.

Bartolemeo no tiene palabras ante lo que ha visto cuando voltea hacia el frente por el miedo a que los Pacifistas se hayan reorganizado solo ve a unos tipos entre las sombras cerca del cuadrilátero nueve en total todos iguales excepto por el de enfrente mide cerca de tres metros y en su mano carga un brazo que deja escapar líneas de sangre constantemente.

Sus lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos pero el podía sentir la presión que ejercía sobre el era como algún tipo de Haki pero dada la naturaleza de este era imposible ya que el tambien era un usuario decente.

"Hey Bartolomeo desde el comienzo de la batalla he intentado atrapar una de esas cosas y lo he logrado gracias a la distracción del Mugiwara y al parecer fue el mas débil de todos ellos, créeme al decirme que ese tipo vendado en el centro es muy superior a estos tipos..."

"Solo tendremos una ultima oportunidad de escapar"

"C-cual?". Pregunto un asustado Bartolomeo.

"Es que me prestes permanentemente ese poder tuyo que tienes"

"!?"

Bartolomeo no pudo ni siquiera comprender la afirmación de Bufrguess cuando ya sea había prácticamente tele transportado y sostenido con ambas manos su cabeza. Su boca no dijo nada solo le dio lograr a una enorme sonrisa.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."

Solo un grito fue lo ultimo que fue escuchado del Hombre Barrera Bartolomeo.

Mientras tanto en camino a la salida del coliseo.

"Jadeo. Jadeo. Jadeo. No puedo creer que este coliseo se encuentre bajo tierra"

Al decidir la final Luffy en el traje del Gladiador Lucy había sido guiado a donde se llevaría el encuentro final que tanto esperaba, pero al final todo se torno en una trampa de parte de Joker y los Marine.

Por lo que ahora buscaba la manera de llegar a la superficie.

Luffy corría por el pasillo a toda velocidad con su Gear Second apagado para guardar fuerza.

En su entrenamiento con Rayleigh este le enseño la manera a sentir la presencia de enemigos e individuos cercanos muy alejado a la casi omnisciente habilidad del Rey Oscuro, pero al parecer al expandir su influencia con la influencia del "Haoshoku" le da una idea abierta de una área masivamente amplia como un sensor de una manera imprecisa que lo vuelve totalmente inútil.

"(Pero si existe una posibilidad entre mil que eso vaya a suceder lo único que puedo hacer es tomar a lo que es mas preciado para mi y huir)"

Lo mas importante su Tripulación sus Nakamas.

Tenia que salvarlos ya que muy pronto seria demasiado tarde.

Por que se acercaba "Un Fin".

Aquello que Rayleigh no lo pudo enseñar pero le dijo que se daría cuenta cuando el momento llegue.

"(Y si eso es correcto solo significa una cosa y es que Dressrosa...)"

Mientras tanto en el coliseo.

"(No puedo creerlo quien rayos es ese tipo Goimo)"

Escondido en la sala de Den Den Mushi cerca del cuadrilátero donde se esta llevando una batalla terrorífica que no ha sido de ser seguida con los Den Den Mushi que sirven como cámaras en lo que debido haber sido la documentación de la lucha final.

Solo se muestran las increíbles y horrorosas batallas que se están viviendo tanto afuera como dentro del Coliseo, pero al parecer eso no es lo que le aterraba.

"(Como esta al tanto de la situación de la isla Gyojin Joker-sama solo estaba al tanto gracias a uno de sus espías en la tripulación de la Yonko Big Mom, el uso de las hormonas del revolucionario Ivankov era una teoría formulada por Joker-sama, la técnica de combate de Mugiwara que aumenta la capacidad de combate y la droga de Vegapunk todo esto carece de sentido al parecer por su confianza al hablar parece muy confiado e informado.)"

"(Tengo que avisarle a Joker-sa...)"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que una mano distrajo su atención mas así por que esta mano estaba atravesándolo de lleno el pecho por la espalda.

Solo silencio la mano fue violentamente extraída de la espalda a lo cual el dolor y la perdida de sangre lo hicieron colapsar inmediatamente no hubo quejidos ni agonía fue inmediato.

"Ara ara querido pensar no es algo bueno se un niño educado y quédate calladito"

Una mujer con su brazo teñido en rojo carmesí celebraba la obra de su trabajo.

"Aun así todo terminara en unas horas no es necesario que Luches todo se acabara desde el principio no tuvieron oportunidad"

""Griselda que estas haciendo?"

"Oh!, Goimo-kun solo estaba callando al pequeño periquito"

"Sabes que esto es innecesario"

"Muy bien me atrapastes"

"Apresurémonos nuestros objetivos han empezado a moverse"

"Ok..."

De un segundo a otro ellos desaparecieron de la habitación sin evidencia de haber utilizado alguna puerta en esa habitación cerrada.

Solo silencio perduro en la habitación.

Muy lejos de ahí volando de techo en techo en dirección al Coliseo se encontraba el Ouka Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo mas bien conocido en el mundo del crimen como Joker.

"(No puedo creer quien rayos era ese tipo "Gimove" quien interrumpió nuestra pelea era endemoniadamente fuerte pero aun hacia no pudo descifrar su habilidad o sus motivos)"

El abandono su pelea con Tragalfar Law y el Almirante Fujitora no por que dudara de su victoria si no que estaba preocupado de que algo afectara sus planes y gracias a su perfecta maestría en el Haki presentía algo extraño por lo cual debía tomar rápidament cartas en nel asunto.

*Burubururbururuburu Burubururbururuburu*

El sonido de un Ko Den Den Mushi lo obliga a detenerse encima del techo de una enorme torre y responder a la llamada.

*Kacha*

"Mario eres tu estoy ocupado así que si no tienes nada import..."

*CALLESE Y ESCUCHEME JOVEN MAESTRO!*

"(Mario nunca me levantaría la voz que diablos esta sucediendo)"

*Jadeo. Jadeo. Ugh, no me queda mucho tiempo Joven Maestro...*

"Mario a acaso tu estas..."

*Kehehe, parece que la cague joven maestro...*

... ... ... .. .. ..

...

*Solo es...pero que l-la inform...a-acion que le de le resu...lte util*

*... … …*

Al parecer sea lo que sea de lo que Mario le hablo era realmente increíble lo que dejo frio a Doflamingo en su puesto.

"Mario ten por seguro que esta información es totalmente esencial tu sacrificio será en vano"

Y como si el Den Den Mushi capturara totalmente las expresiones.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el.

*Agradezco... haber sido...útil a usted … y al familia...Joven Maestro*

El sonido que fue seguido fue el de algo cayendo y la llamada cortándose.

Doflamingo medito un rato antes de perderse en sus pensamientos su subordinado acababa de morir y suministrarle una información esencialmente importante y esta seguro que la fuerza que lo mantuvo con vida fue la de la fruta artificial creada en la fabrica SMILE con capacidades tipo Zoan.

Si el fue un gran subordinado que se arriesgo al probar el prototipo en si solo para apoyar los intercambio con el Yonko Kaido solo demuestra su lealtad hacia el y su familia.

Pero aunque quisiera corresponder a su ultima voluntad le es imposible por que como la percepción maestra de su Haki lo mantiene informado sabe que aunque lo desee con todas sus fuerzas no puede hacer nada.

Frente en el Este a la Isla en Dressrosa 7 Buques de Guerra de la Marina cargados con Marines de Alto Nivel, dudando mucho que pertenezcan y sigan el mando de Fujitora 2100 Marines 140 Oficiales y 3 presencias extrañas muy parecido a la capacidad de combate de un Almirante .

Al Norte una flota de 10 Naves cargadas de fieros usuarios tipo Zoan de parte del Yonko Kaido cuyas intenciones eran desconocidas fuerza individual de cada uno de los 700 miembros era el la de un monstruo con capacidad de destruir una enorme fortaleza personalmente .

Al Oeste una pequeña flota de Naves 3 en total pero que dejaban una repugnante sensación que solo había sentido en Marine Ford al sentir la activación de la habilidad del actual Yonko Marshall D Teach Kurohige.

Y lo que deja el sur no menos impresionante pero lo mas extraño a la vez 500 embarcaciones en plena guerra combatiendo entre si superior a todo lo que había visto incluso a la movilización de Shirohige el país de las flores y sus adyacentes, mercenarios y piratas todos en post de lucha sedientos de sangre creando una cortina de destrucción en el mar ya que la mitad de la flota yacía en el mar producto de la destrucción de la batalla o el cruel clima del Nuevo Mundo parecía la movilización de una flota del infierno moviéndose entre los restos de barcos y personas en llamas flotando a la derriba cubriendo hasta donde el firmamento llegaba por lo que el nuevo inicial debió haber sido extraordaniamente mayor por lo tanto solo los mas fuertes habían sobrevivido.

Todos y cada uno de los que quedaba en esa embarcación tenia un alto nivel y prometía ser un peligro inminente para Dressrosa.

Sea quien sea quien haya movido los hilos lo había hecho de tal manera en que su objetivo estaba asegurado.

Un destino inevitable por que...

Los pensamientos de Donflamingo se vieron perturbados por la primeras descargas de cañones de las muchas de miles que habría ese día.

Solo en un segundo miles de vidas se extinguieron la ciudad estaba en llamas y los edificios aunque sobrevivieran un par de impactos no dudarían mucho tiempo y al final colapsaría igual que lo haría Dressrosa.

Ese atardecer junto a las llamas que cubrían Dressrosa solo hicieron mas que la conclusión fuera mas profunda y dolorosa.

Era el fin.

Esta noche seria el fin de Dressrosa.

Era inevitable esta noche Dressrosa moriría junto a todos su habitantes.

Era solo el comienzo que llevaría a "Un Fin"

Todo había terminado incluso antes de comenzar.

Solo quedaba pelear hasta el final era algo que Donflamingo y Luffy coincidían en ese momento.

Proteger todo lo que pudieran aunque sus motivos y acciones fueran diferentes.

El asalto a Dressrosa comienza.

**Continuara...**

**El capitulo termina dando origen a lo que será la temática inicial de mi historia que tendrá giros serios pero intentare seguir con las mismas bases y personalidades de los personajes aunque tal vez hayan muchas sorpresas mas adelante incluso utilizare un gran elenco de OC que prometen mucho de aquí a haya no pretendo abandonar la historia y deseo continuar mi historia para crecer como escrito.**

**Ya haci este capitulo termina no duden en comentar, criticar o etc interned es libre.**

**Next Episode: El Inicio del Asedio la Herida que no se podrá curar**


	3. Chapter 3: Capitulo 2

**A llegado el nuevo capitulo el cual fue borrado prácticamente 10 veces no por mi si no por la maquina y no se por que pero parecían obras maestras a lo cual solo pude rescatar el argumento.**

**En este nuevo capitulo se verán las perspectivas de 2 personajes diferentes enfocándose en el segundo el cuañl muestra el lado oculto de la historia d los antagonistas aquellos detalles que lo separan permanentemente de los héroes profundizándose mayormente en la realidad una historia mas seria y cruda a lo cual este capitulo es mas argumental el próximo será mas acción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El Inicio del Asedio la Herida que no se podrá curar. **

Luffy se encontraba corriendo por ese interminable pasillo cuando un enorme temblor le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer a lo cual sin inmutarse se apoyo en el suelo con una mano y con un impulso y una pirueta continuo su marcha sin perder su ritmo.

El seño de Luffy estaba fruncido y sus músculos tensos no podía quitarse de la mente ese desagradable presentimiento que hacia ecos en su mente originados por la súper amplificación de la percepción del Haoshoku lo cual solo trajo sorpresa y ansiedad al Mugiwara deseando enormemente que fuera una equivocación debido a la extrema ineptitud y credibilidad de la misma la cual fue origen de sermones por parte de Rayleigh monstruosamente largos y aburridos que terminaban con un Luffy dormido sin haber presentado un atisbo de atención y un golpe por parte de Rayleigh que a pesar de ser un hombre de goma los chichones que le propinaban se hinchaban como globos.

Pero esta vez era totalmente diferente era tan claro tan perceptible "instinto asesino, locura e rabia" todo esto estaba enfocado hacia un solo punto como que si el hecho de verter todo esto les diera algún tipo salvación o consuelo.

Algo en Luffy estaba encendido y alerta cuando una gran ola de escalofríos invadió su cuerpo lo cual hizo que tensión de sus músculos desapareciera y se suavizaran lo cual llevo a Luffy a tropezar por segunda vez con sus ojos increíblemente desorbitados.

"(Tienes que estar bromeando?...)"

El temblor solo fue la apertura de un evento de exterminación indiscriminada, el origen del fin de todo lo vivo, el grito de la tierra que brava anunciando el final de su vida era solo una premonición de destrucción y muerte que los usuarios de Haki podían escuchar claramente "Un Fin" la señal, un augurio, un mal presagio. Todo esto había recorrido la mente de Luffy mientras avanzaba, pero no se preparo mentalmente para lo acontecido actualmente.

Un total de mil vidas se perdieron.

Y otras muchas mas se debilitaban y seguian extinguiendo.

Los gritos de angustia y el miedo era lo unico que no fue silenciado con el retumbar que resono en toda la isla.

Todos estaban perdiendo gente, familia y amigos eso el lo entendia muy bien.

Fuera lo que sucediera en ese momento ignoraba su motivo o severidad lo unico que sabia que al igual que como su Nakama la Arqueologa Nico Robin perdio a Madre y hogar en Ohara producto de la Buster Call y el habia perdido a su hermano Ace en Marine Ford y al igual que todos en la tripulacion estaban familiarizados con esos sentimientos de perdida, dolor, duda, angustia y tristeza.

Todos en la tripulacion Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook todos y cada uno de ellos donde sea que se encuentren deben de compartir el dolor de este momento en el que un chico pierde a su hermano, otro a su mejor amiga, otras a su madres y a la vez su hogar, a quien le deben demasiado y han llegado a ser como padres todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos retumban clara y tortuosamente.

Todos estan asustados, gritan, lloran, rezan y algunos aun no pueden entender la situacion solo saben que todo esta terminando solo les queda ya sea esperar que sea rapido o indoloro o que alguien te libere de ese estado agonizante que te sostiene en el mundo aunque ya no quieras vivir, ya sea que todos reaccion de maneras distintas, tengan personalidades diferente o el peso de su perdida incalculable o inexistente todos y cada uno de ellos al final de una u otra manera piden y ruegan con fuerza lo mismo "Por favor sea quien sea... ayudeme".

No se necesito mas eso fue mas que suficiente para lo que duerme dentro de Luffy despierde salvajemente y que el interruptor sea activado, su cuerpo bombeo exageradamente como nunca antes vista producto de su arduo entrenamiento de dos años tornando su cuerpo exageradamente rojo y expulsando humo como si fuera una locomotora "Gear Second" la tecnica que le permite elevar su poder de combate a cambio de quemar su tiempo de vida en bruto a lo cual el segado por la consternacion no se guardo nada de si.

Antes de que su nariz tocara el suelo producto del tropieso por su shock emocional lo cual para el funcionamiento de su cuerpo e hizo que su mente trabajara a mil por hora como camara lenta reacciono pisoteando el suelo con firmeza apoyando todo su peso en una unica pierna preparando su salida.

El humo fue exalado por Luffy en cantidades exageradas como señal de su proximo movimiento y su circulacion se acelero a tal manera que su cuerpo empezo a estremecerse en especial su pierna de apoyo que empezo a vibrar slavajemente que al parecer se convirtio en algun tipo de gatillo que liberaria los sentimientos encontrados.

"TODOS!... AGUANTEN!"

Y entonces exploto fue como si la explosion sonica hizo ceder el suelo ya que exploto se partio y su superficie volo por los aires al mismo tiempo que la presion del aire cedio misteriosa creando un sendero vacio que dio a Luffy el abasto para alcanzar velocidades sonicas imperceptibles al ojo humano volviendose solo un borron arransando todo el piso mientras su vision se llenaba de un oleaje de presion que amenazaba con aplastar implacablemente su cuerpo.

"NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO!"

Sin paciencia para estar recorriendo ese sendero interminable decidiio tomar un desvio exageado hasta para el Mugiwara.

"URYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Bushou Haki reforzo su cuerpo y aunque no se oscurecio volviendose una armadura lo salvo al menos de volverse una mancha en el techo el cual atraveso tal gruesor que la secuelas de la grieta que provoco sanbuyendose en el techo como una bola de demolicion improvisada mandaron ha abajo todo el monumental coliseo.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !"

Luffy salio despedido del Coliseo Corrida con una nube de polvo que inmediatamente se disperso con su impulso remanente y como si su grito fue una invitacion o algotra cosa asi misteriosamente le fue dad una bienvenida inmediata con una docena de certeras balas de cañon de todas las direcciones.

"Giganto Fuusen Party Orei Fire( Gigante Fiesta de disparo de agradecimiento)"

Al inflarse enormemente e instantaneamente tambien devolvio sin falta cada una de las balas de cañon con un impulso de triple fuerza con la velocidad reforzada y el Haki impregnado.

Alrededor de 40 naves que habian abierto fuego hacia el Mugiwara fueron destruidas como si la bala de cañon tuviera un volumen enormente superior al de su reducido tamaño ya que sin excepcion cada una de las naves o bolo en pedazos o ser partio en dos lo cual no fue todo ya que las bolas continuaban su trayectoria dañando seriamente multiples barcos que seguian a sus retaguardias y desgraciadamente solo unas cuantos causaron daños graves o hundieron a las embarcaciones anexas.

A lo cual Luffy sin volverse pequeño debido a su flujo acelerado volvio a conciencia y dessactivo su Gear Second no se podia dar el lujo de gastar sus energias necesitaria cada gota de su ser para al menos salir de esta, en ese entonces al fin pudo aclararse en cuanto la situacio.

Estaba anocheciendo y el mar estaba bañado de un nostalgico naranja que reflejaba hasta su firmamento brillo, desechos de barcos y cuerpos.

"(Pero que diablos?...)"

Una flota a todas las dirreciones llenando hasta donde alcanzara su vista y presentia que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban llenos de formidables eneigos con años de experiencia e entrenamiento producto de una vida en el Nuevo Mundo.

Dressrosa se encontraba parcialmente destruido en su totalidad a orillas y cercanias de la costa las llamas se empezaban a abrir paso atravez de toda la isla y las balas de cañon caian aleatoria e indiscriminadamente causando panico y horror.

Era un panorama tragico e desmotivador incluso doloroso de ver como una ciudad tan viva y alegre estaba siendo masacrada e exterminada sin motivo conocido y aunque lo hubiera nunca justifica tal accion.

En ese instante en cuanto estaba a unos 20 metros de tocar el piso de las ruinas de los edificios salieron docenas de bandidos bramando que al parecer por su aspecto eran de la peor calaña.

"NI SE LES OCURRA METERSE EN MI CAMINO!"

"Rodeenlo!"

"La recompensa sera mia!"

"Seras solo otra cabeza en mi colección!"

"Ha otra presa gorda como a mi me gustan"

"Les dije que... "-murmura Luffy sombriamente

"Oryyyyyyaaahhhhh!"

"Muere Mugiwara"

"Vete al infierno Mugiwara"

"FUERA DE MI CAMINO ESTORBOS!"

Luffy apreto su puño y se sanbullo a la pelea

Y asi la lucha por parte de Mugiwara no Luffy comenzo

Mientras tanto llegando a la cima de una torre cerca de la costa Doflamingo observa las cientos de embarcaciones que están ya al alcance de su habilidad pero antes de atacar medita seriamente su estrategia el nunca ha sido alguien impulsivo que arremete sin razonamiento de frente como cierto chico impulsivo que no dudaría dos veces en golpear un muro con peligro a que su cabeza reventara.

Analiza muy bien no por que no tenga confianza en que podría acabar a todos rápidamente si no por que hay muchas irregularidades que podrían ponerlo en una situación precaria lo cual desea evitar ya que aunque los eliminara en segundos alertaría a la mayoría y se enfocarían ante el y aunque estaba seguro que despediría a la mitad el costo seria pagado con su vida seguramente y debido a la variedad de posibilidades y variantes no podría utilizar su habilidad en una victoria limpia y perfecta como el siempre planeaba.

El era alguien totalmente diferente a Mugiwara no Luffy que solo se movía por impulsos emocionales o sueños lo que a el lo motivaba era la codicia y la ambición por lo tanto el no era uno de los muchos partidarios de la búsqueda del One Piece el se encontraba en otra liga diferente después d lo que en su vida envuelta en duda o misterio había aprendido y dejar atrás unos simples sueños y anhelos por lo tanto el esperaría su oportunidad y causaría el mayor daño y caos posible.

En ese instante la calma invadía la zona seguramente piensan que había limpiado la zona lo que es obvio ya que para cualquiera eso seria sentido común al ver el escenario de destrucción que observaba escaneándolo con la vista cuando observa algo imprevisto.

"(Una niña)"

Una niña corría inocentemente detrás de una pelota y la recogía al parecer es una sobreviviente del bombardeo que ingenuamente se aferra su juguete el cual hace honor al nombre de la "Isla del Amor, la Pasión y los Juguetes" el no podía haberla detectado ya que estaba suido de lleno en su meditación y en la vigilancia de la flota entera que rodeaba la costa de Dressrosa por medio d su magistral Haki.

Y en un instante de capricho por asa decir como le llamaba el Shichibukai escanea con su Haki perspectivo a la niña después de todo el "Haoshoku" no por nada es llamado "Color del Rey" podía sentir los sentimientos ligados a ese objeto y el valor que le daba a ese simple objeto arriesgándose por ello sin importarle su situación como cualquier niño lo haría.

En ese entonces la niña a lo lejos pareció darse cuenta de su presencia de Doflamingo e ingenuamente empezó a saludarlo hondeando su mano seguramente lo había reconocido pues el era el admirado y respetado por muchos pero no todos como el Rey de Dressrosa.

"!?"

Doflamingo presintió algo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo con su habilidad una bola de cañón golpe de lleno a la chica en su trayectoria solo dejando una mancha de sangre en el suelo y las paredes para luego estrellarse a lo lejos y derribar otro edificio.

Por puro impulso raramente en Doflamingo con el Kenbushoku "Color de la Observación trazo la trayectoria y ataco con su habilidad a mas larga distancia la cual solo tomaría un par de segundos para que su efectividad sea mortal sea alcanzada.

Para ese entonces su visión se topo con el responsable a la distancia en la embarcación con una sonrisa repulsiva expandiéndose en ese rostro la cual junto a su cabeza fueron a parar al suelo secamente a lo cual la tripulación se consterno, pero no lo suficiente si no que con unos segundos después unos gritos y otras señas una alineación de naves se dispusieron a atacar y borrar así toda peligro actual.

Los cañones se alinearon y fueron ajustados la primera descarga.

Tsk.

Donflamingo maldijo internamente por causa de su negligencia ya que la razón de que no utiliza su habilidad a pesar de tener un rango de efectividad enorme tenia requerimientos e ajuste los cuales el había ignorado impulsivamente como el retraso del repliegue del por así decir hilo que utilizo para alcanzarlo, pero aunque su habilidad era inconsumerablemente fuerte y su maestría del Haki era asombrosa un bombardeo a gran escala estaba apunto de ser efectuado y no estaba 100% seguro que su Busoshoku "Color de la Armadura" le salvara de tal escala ya que estaba especializo para resistir enorme daño pero pudo sentir como en cada uno de los cañones era imbuido con Haki.

"(Ya veo así que tienen usuarios destacados asi pudieron detectar a la niña, seguramente me hubieran detectado tarde o temprano.)"

La aguda mente de Doflamingo estallo considerando todos las posibilidades e estrategias posibles.

"(Aun así ya esta conectado por lo cual solo les queda compartir la suerte de su compañero)"

Dicho esto solo alguien en la embarcaciones comprendería inmediatamente a que se refería inmediatamente.

"Cuidado a estribor!"

Un pirata bramo alejando la atención de la tripulación de los cañones.

"PERO QUE DIABLOS"

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

"Abandonen el barco!"

Una embarcación estaba siendo dirigida abruptamente hacia ellos de una extraña manera como si estuviera apunto de volcarse hacia ellos chocando estrepitosamente contra ellos.

"WAAHH!, NO LO SOPORTO MAS."

Un pirata salto al ya no poder soportar la angustia y el miedo con el que fueron invadidos todos, pero eso solo empeoro la situación ya que el pirata solo quedo suspendido en el aire sin poder moverse mientras se contorsionaba como una mosca en la red de una araña.

"Que demonios esta pasando aquí!?"

"No tengo idea de..."

Todas las palabras fueron calladas cuando el pirata fue rebanado en el aire por fin pudiendo caer al mar no sin antes llenar de miedo e angustia a la tripulación que estaba atónita hasta que el gemido y las lagrimas de otro pirata los devolvió a la realidad y empezaron comenzaron gritando y corriendo alejándose de sea lo que sea que estaba machacando el barco como si de una red se tratase y solo podían ver como los barcos adyacentes se volvían pedazos junto a toda su tripulación solo intensificando su terror mientras todo se volvía una bola de desechos de humanos y barcos y antes de que terminara de alcanzar a su barco se detuvo enfrente de sus caras con el sonido de algo tensándose en el aire.

"He he, se detuvo"

"Ha"

"Estamos a salvo"

"UOOOOHHHH"

Todo su gritos se callaron cuando un silbido surco el aire haciendo eco en la distancia y todos se quedaban inmóviles cuando de repente todos los barcos e incluso los que estaban a una rango de un kilometro de ancho fueron cortadas limpiamente.

"Fu"

No se sabia si Doflamingo fallo en su risa o solo bufo exasperado.

Estaba decepcionado se movió impulsivamente dejándose llevar por el calor del momento lo cual el autocriticaba y maldecía el se juro que seria frio y calculador dando bajo cualquier costo obtendría lo que quisiera y ahí estaba el hace un momento arriesgándose sin entender el por que de su acción.

No pudieron ser emociones ya que este salto desde la torre y dejo caer suavemente hasta donde los restos de la niña se encontraban los cuales estaban siendo llorados y lamentados por quien debe ser su madre.

"Rinta! Rinta! Ahh... UWAHH..ARGHMN..AAA..UWAAHHHHHH

Solo observo el charco un momento antes de darse la vuelta y continuar con indiferencia hacia el enemigo.

El no se podía dar el lujo de ser emocional.

El se rebajo e hizo todo por obtener poder he incluso vendió esclavos el no se podía dar el lujo de ser emocional el tenia una meta y ya había llegado demasiado lejos para darse la vuelta el vendió personas sabiendo que sufrirían horrores en vida hasta que la muerte les librara de su sufrimiento mueres, niños los vendió sabiendo el tipo de depravados o malévolos eran sus benefactores e incluso manufacturo armas genocidicas que estaban destinadas hacer asesinos masivos de personas por lo tanto solo pudo darse la vuelta con indiferencia y seguir haciendo lo que mejor podía hacer.

Seguir haciendo el tonto he entreteniendo al mundo.

Dándole tortura y placeres.

Y tomar de ellos lo que es necesario para su ultima ambición.

Hacer el tonto.

Joker.

Su vida y retorcido camino a su sueño solo era un mal chiste.

Al final solo pudo ser asaltado por nostalgia.

"(Roger tu obtuviste todo Riqueza, Fama y Poder no? Dime? Acaso tu tesoro traera la respuesta al conflicto de este mundo...?").

Solo un momento fugazmente desvario como en su juventud,

"(FUFUFUFU, esta ya no es tu "Era" Roger esta "Nueva Era" le pertenecera tanto alque obtenga el One Piece como al que evite que el One Piece sea encontrado)"

El empezo a trotar hasta tomar cierto impulso y luego salto siguiendo trayectoria de vuelo como si fuera zizageando.

"(Solo necesito aplastar y usar a las personas hasta el dia en que lo obtenga todo y hasta que ese dia llegue yo...)"

"(Yo me preguntare si al final abra valio todo...)"

!?

Doflamingo detiene su vuelo y alparecer cuelga suspendido frente a los restos de la torre donde estubo anteriormente y observa con sorpresa lo que sucede ante sus ojos.

"(Ey, todo esto no es nada divertido)"

Las embarcaciones en frente de el empezaron a distanciarce una de otras en pos de ser un blanco mas dificil.

"(De todos modos solo puedo utilizar la red de una zona amplia ya que estaba tejida al rededor de la isla previamente y aun asi...)"

Como el hacia calculos otros podian guardar ases bajo la manga, pero lo que el observaba era un fenomeno poco natural y creible.

Un Room de enormes proporciones ese circulo de vacio que le proporcionaba control absoluto a su usuario el que ingirio la Ope Ope no Mi Trafalgar "Cirujano de la Muerte"

"(Acaso eres estupido Law intentas suicidarte o que? Estoy seguro que te quedastes con poca vitalidad en nuestro encuentro antes que ese sujeto fuerte nos interrumpiera y aun asi tu...)".

El solo observaba como las embarcaciones al ser alcanzadas por el enorme vacio levitan en su interior casi como si fuesen a tocar el cielo y empezaban a ser desmanteladas.

"...guardabas tal poder infeliz!"

Desmanteladas e modificadas creando una masa de proporciones del tamaño de una montaña ha base de cañones y armas de las naves atrapadas.

"(Entonces la razon de la destruccion de este flanco es debido a ti Law)"

El solo observa como en el mar se encuentran restos de lo que serian algunas cientos de embarcaciones reducidos a desechos y restos destrozados en el mar como si una tormenta hubiera acabado con una flota.

Aun asi el recobro la compostura rapidamente y analizo rapidamente.

"(Ciertamente esa habilidad facilmente podria acabar con toda la flota...)"

Solo observaba como una lluvia de balas llueve en sus oponentes inecesariamente con poco aciertos y aunque reducia todo a fragmentos con un abrasador poder sobresigia y era indiscriminadamente usado inecesariamente sin control ni retriccion.

"(Creo que primero acabara contigo)"

El solo se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a buscar otro lugar donde pudiera atacar apropiadamente y antes de darse totalmente la vuelta pudo divisar con una esquina de su vision a Law en el centro flotando en los escombros exalando angustiosamente y con una mujer extraña aferrandose a su espalda.

"(Asi que a fuerza proviene de esa extraña mujer)"

Por que Law siendo tan astuto pierde su tiempo defendiendo un lugar ue no le debe nada y utiliza un poder que lo empuja a la muerte junto a una extraña mujer que le proporciona misteriiosamente una cantidad de poder abrumadora.

"(Solamente no es mi problema Law vas a morir al igual que lo hara Dressrosa)".

Solo continuo dandole la espalda lo unico que le quedaba era descubrir el misterio de esta invasion, recaudar informacio, salvar a quienes aun le fueran utiles en sus planes y continuar viviendo mientras espera su momento.

Era su forma de lucha la mejor forma de lucha en este mundo podrido ya que el sabia que el esfuerzo y la dedicacion no lo llevarian a nada solo lo harian ser lastimado y derrotado lo cual el se habia prohibido hasta que haya cumplido su ultimo deseo...

Lo que pase despues que suceda sea lo que sea,...

Mientras tanto Mugiwara no Luffy se encuentra corriendo entre las llamas en el centro de Dressrosa despues de despachar a esos bandidos que resultaron ser fuertes pero no lo suficiente para hacerles frente un Gomu Gomu no Gatling fue suficiente para derrotarlos.

"(Tener que utilizar Haki en ellos se supone que todos sean tan fuertes)"

"ORYAHHH!"

En ese instante un Marino desquiciado salto entre las llamas atacandolo con sus fauces abiertas por asi decirlo a lo cual Luffy intercepto con un poderoso golpe hacia abajo que estampo al desgraciado contra el suelo deformando sus rostro.

El Marino estendio sus manos hacia la garganta de Luffy cuando su memorias en su cabeza le recordaban como llego a esto...

… …. …

…

Flashback...

El se encontraba solo entre las llamas de Dressrosa se le había asignado una misión desconocida con un objetivo desconocido el único requisito un Haki sobresaliente aun así pudiera aplicarlo correctamente y aunque nunca lo pudiera utilizar en su vida.

A lo cual lo llevo a esta situación.

Sus compañeros y el desembarcaron en un campo de batalla y fueron abandonados.

Sus compañeros enloquecieron y atacaron a todos los seres vivos que encontraron.

Sus compañeros solo aumentaron la crisis que ya golpeaba ese campo de batalla.

Sus compañeros lo atacaron y el se defendió.

Sus compañeros murieron y el vivió.

Sus compañeros se levantaron y el huyo.

Al final el solo huyo de los que el alguna vez considero compañeros.

"Que les abra sucedido a todos..."

El buscaba una explicación "Lógica" de lo que estaba sucediendo esto podría ser obra de Geko Moria pero su Modus Operantis era totalmente distinto y sus proporciones eran mayoritariamente horrorosas y misteriosas.

A lo cual el no encontraba solución y solo lo llevo a plantear descabelladas hipótesis a actuar de maneras descabelladas ante una situación descabellada.

El mato e hizo que la sangre fluyera de sus cuerpos acabando con su principios morales y su raciocinio pero a pesar de todo esto el tenia una responsabilidad mayor que iba mas haya de sus principios morales, orgullo y seguridad.

El no podía permitirse morir tenia una esposa y una hija que por nada en el mundo podía abandonar el sobreviviría y escaparía de ahí.

Cuando sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por una figura parada en la cima de un edificio la forma de un hombre robusto al parecer de su espalda sobresalían raíces gruesas asemejándose a tubos que expulsaban humo que lleno todo el lugar a lo cual después de inhalarlo.

Un dolor abrazador recorrió su cuerpo sus nervios sufrieron un corto circuito que envió ondas de dolor producto de una tortura fantasmal que provoco miedo y angustia en cantidades sin precedente en su vid era como si fuera victima de alguna maldición o posesión demoniaca.

Sus sentidos se súper enfocaron y agudizaron junto con la tensión de sus músculos que supero todo lo que por el era imaginado de tal forma que su corazón empezó a convertirse en algún tipo de llaga con la única función de mantener eso superfluo sanguíneo que se disparo desgarrando venas y vasos sanguíneos.

Perdió su concentración e instintivamente se coloco en sus cuatros miembros como una bestia y se enfoco en un punto.

"ROOOARRRR!"

Un rugido bestial escapo de su garganta con matices que escondían su anterior procedencia humana.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería se sentía como sus órganos se quemaban y su voluntad era sometida ante un desconocido miedo y horror que le provocaba angustia como siendo perseguido por un diabólico titiritero.

Sintió que los hilos fueron jalados con violencia exento de toda piedad.

A lo cual corrió aunque sus tendones y músculos se desgarraban ante la presión sometida por esa fuerza descomunal que lo arrastraba a mover esos miembros que a cada segundo provoquen que sus articulaciones solo disparen torrentes de señales de dolor a su cabeza cuando se desgarraban por la presión y fricción mientras se desgarraba entre los escombros y se quemaba al pasar entre las llamas chamuscando su piel y poniendo visiblemente la carne viva provocándole tal agonía a lo cual intento detener con toda su fuerza de voluntad a lo cual fallo ya que nunca evitaba incluso seguir avanzando entre ese infierno a lo cual su cuerpo quedo maltrecho e irreconocible chamuscado en su totalidad dando una imagen abominable.

Corriendo ciegamente así alguien desconocido.

Era atraído por algo pero no sabia por que entonces salto de entre las llamas hacia alguien entonces solo un pensamiento fugaz recorrió su mente.

"(Por favor AYUDAME!)"

"ORYAHHH!"

El solo respondió con un poderoso golpe que envió mas nuevas cantidades de ondas de dolor a su ya agonizante cuerpo.

Sin embargo el no dudo estiro su mano nuevamente hacia el pudiendo sentir su enorme voluntad el sabia que esta persona lo salvaría sin falta si el se lo pedía era su ultima esperanza.

El no se podía permitir desfallecer aquí su vida ya no le pertenecía solo a el.

Regresar sea como sea.

"(Ese es mi único deseo)"

... ... ...

... ...

... Fin del Flashback

En ese momento Luffy sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo sintió una voz emanando de esa aberración entonces suavizo su puño y miro con incredulidad a lo que estaba enfrente de el.

"No puede ser tu...!?"

Las palabras no lo alcanzaron ya que su cabeza rodo por el suelo.

Entonces Luffy abrió sus ojos hasta donde sus orbitas le permitieron.

"AH...A...AOHHHH...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

Los sentimientos de derrota e impotencia revividos como si fueran idénticos a los que sintió en Sabaody fueron cruzando por su mente y un grito de angustia recorrió su garganta como cuando su hermano Ace murió pero esta vez no se desgarro su garganta con grito de angustia si no de ira.

Entonces giro hacia la presencia que apuñalaba.

**"HOMBRE PAJARO!"**

Encima de un edifico devastado a un par de docenas de metros se encontraba de pie un hombre alto, cabello rubio, piel morena y su ojos eran ocultos por unas gafas de sol naranjas que a su vez vestía exótico abrigo de plumas Rosa.

"Fufufufufufufu"

Que sostenía un par de metros por debajo de el suspendido en el aire con un método desconocido un cuerpo el cual al parecer era un fenómeno con tubos en su espalda que emanaban hileras delgadas de humo la cual eran inferiores debido a la gran cantidad que escapaban entre las heridas de su cuerpo desgarrado mayoritariamente de las partes donde sus miembros faltaban producto de ser brutalmente cercenado.

El cual libero de su agarre fantasmal y siguiendo la leyes de la gravedad se dirigió hacia el suelo sin obstáculo alguno.

"Yo Mugiwara no hueles algo molesto..."

El cuerpo choco estrepitosamente contra el suelo provocando un ruido repugnante de carne al ser destrozada y huesos crujiendo ante la presión de ser pulverizados contra el concreto.

"Por que no lo acompañamos con algo mas fresco"

Fufufufufufufufufufufu

Al final solo la risa socarrona de Donquixote Doflamingo lleno el espacio.

Mugiwara no Luffy solo se preparo a ventilar toda su ira frente al sujeto frente a el.

A lo cual el solo respondió con un coro de risas jubilosas.

Mugiwara no Luffy.

Donquixote Doflamingo.

Ambos se han encontrado solo es el anuncio que algo a empezado a moverse.

El preludio del cambio en el campo de batalla.

El contraataque en Dressrosa.

**Comienza...**

* * *

**Termina el capitulo dos con un gran atraso después de ser tantas veces Troleado por la maquina ya que yo alegremente utilizo el Doc. Manager de Fanfiction debido a que yo solo tengo un pobre BlocdeNotas. Dejando las excusas innecesarias esta historia apenas la comienzo e empezare a actualizar mas seguido por lo menos una vez por semana si así lo dispone el mundo, el Karma, el registro Akashatico o lo que sea que se encargue de volver tu vida simplemente mas miserable y difícil ya que somos protagonistas de nuestra propia historia(una muy aburrida por cierto).**

**También hago un anuncio empezare un Fanfic de los 3 tres historias populares a mi parecer del Shonen Jump avanzare con la historias a la par lo ms posible debido a que dos de ellas están en su Arco argumental final y tengo mucho información y esta que desde aquí empezare a ser mas original también anuncio que abra no se si será en un mes o dos o tal ves si por suerte esta voluntad mía de escritor dura EN UN AÑO mas o menos habrá un punto de Inflexión y se volverá un Crossover cuando sienta que mis historias hayan madurado así como mi técnica de escritura y narración.**

**Así que si es su deseo comente y sobre todo critiquen por que se que me falta mucho por alcanzar el nivel de otros ya que he leído las suyas y me ha dado vergüenzas.**

**Agradeciendo a en que sea un solo Lector agradezco si alguien al final sigue mi historia aunque tristemente no sea criticada o comentada.**

**Minus000 12:39 Un día en la historia de un simple hombre.**


	4. Chapter 4: Capitulo 3

**He aquí el nuevo episodio que resulto ser un duro golpe para mi ya que pase un par de horas de mi valioso tiempo editando errores gramaticales y ortográficos y todo e perdió varias veces ya que yo solo cuento con el BLOCDENOTAS y utilizo la correcciones del sitio y ya que he perdido cerca de fue escrito de un sentón en una sola noche de desvelo 3 horas de mi reducido tiempo de descanso por que trabajo mucho y también necesito descansar lo cual este capitulo fue escrito en una sola noche del desvelo al ver que alguien puso esta historia en favoritos a lo cual ME DISCULPO SERIAMENTE PERO NO PUEDO VOLVER A ARREGLAR ESTOS ERRORES ya que la angustia detuvo mi proyecto en el cual escribiría el prologo de mis 2 nuevas historias que a mas tardar comienzan esta semana.**

**Sin excusas el capitulo comienza es impresindiblemente largo para zanjar un asunto en el argumento e explicar las bases de los movimientos para que se acostumbren a los cambios ya que después explicare menos y todo esto comenten y critiquenesto ayudara a que entiendan mejor mas adelante.**

**Capitulo 3: La Alianza de los Reyes aquel que sueña y aquel que despertó, el Ataque de las sombras y la Fauces de la Bestia.**

La furia de Luffy fue liberada sin control lanzando una lluvia de ataques contra su enemigo.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling

A quien impacto fue a una extraña criatura con tubos en su espalda de tal manera que atravesó una gruesa pared muriendo en el acto.

"AH... HA...HA...HA..FWAAAA!"

Luffy desactivo su Gear Second y empezó a atrapar unas bocanadas de aire fresco el cual no era lo que el esperaba lo cual era por la gran cantidad de cuerpos de criaturas machacadas por todas partes las cuales algunas de ellas estaban chamuscándose entre las llamas y escombros que lo rodeaban.

En eso vuelve hacia el sonido de un silbido cruzando el aire y observa como una criatura es reductivas a rodajas y caer ante su mismo peso cayendo como una fruta machada esparciéndose por el suelo manchando lo que alguna vez fue el pavimento donde esa alegre ciudad.

"FUFUFUFUFUFU"

Luffy frunció su seño al oír esa risa burlona y jovial, mientras un hombre alto, moreno, rubio, gafas de sol y una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Buen trabajo ahi **"Compañero"**, FUFUFUFUFUFU".El hombre profirio una sonrisa ante la expresion de pocos amigos que el Mugiwara le dedico.

Pasando su brazo amigablemente en su hombro mientras inclinaba debido a su gran diferencia de tamaño reclino su peso en el mientras continuaba sin inmutarse ni ante el semblante del Mugiwara ni el escenario que los rodeaba el cual consistia en llamas y criatruras grotescas a su alrededor algunas machacadas ante las tecnicas del Mugiwara y otras reducidas a rodajas de carne la cual regaba un olor impreganando el aire con un sentimiento de muerte fresca.

"FUFUFUFU, Veo que tienes potencial Mugiwara te dije que un poco de aire fresco no le hace mal a nadie hombre FUFUFUFUFUFU!"

En ese instante en un raro caso de ataque a traicion lo cual fue mas instinto solto un poderoso puñetazo que impacto sin contemplacion en el rostro de su compañero el cual solo se deformo ante la presion aplastante de este hasta que su cuerpo dejo de tocar el piso y fue mandado a bolar como una bala de cañon humana ante un muro robusto el cual estallo y se agrieto dejando a un hombre sonriente y sereno como si hubiera sido acariciado por una amable brisa marina.

"HOMBRE PAJARO!"

Donquixote Doflamingo un Ouka Shichibukai el cual se habia convertido en un "Aliado Temporal" al igual como lo hizo con Trafalgar Law igual exceptuando toda la discordia que este le ofrecia a su compañero temporal.

"FUFUFUFUFU, sin Haki ya veo al igual que un animal atacas por instinto"

El ofrecia unas palabras tranquilas ante la violenta accion todo esto mientras aun seguia profundamente clavado en el muro el cual empezo a seder ante una gran presion seguido de la liberacion de Doflamingo que salio flotando lentamente hasta estar al alcance del Mugiwara de tal forma que pudiera palparlo.

"Pero haz de saber que cuando un perro ataca a su amo sea cual sea la situacion..."

Un puñetazo volo hacia el adomen del Mugiwara.

"...es responsabilidad de este disciplinarlo"

"BWAHH!"

Un quejido salio de la boca delk Mugiwara mientras todo el aire escapaba de su cuerpo y el dolor nublaba su mente el cual al ser un movimiento simple fue recubierto con una pequeña cantidad de Haki pero usada de una forma maestral que propino el maximo daño con el minimo esfuerzo"

El cuerpo de Mugiwara se separo del piso ligeramente uno cuantos centimetros el cual no fue arrojado a volar como el puñetazo que lo propino encambio una honda expanciva cuyo foco se origino del puñetazo de Doflamingo y el abdomen del Mugiwara.

2El aire formo una pared de presion que empujo hacia todas las direcciones el cual fue tyan fuerte que apago las llamas y despejo todo el ruido de la afmosfera al igual que el humo y sonido momentaneamente en un radio de 360° a lo cual este luego cayo sobre sus rodillas con una manmo sosteniendo la parte afectada y la otra apoyandose en el suelo.

"KUK...GHAHA... HAHA.. COF COF ...AAHH!"

Luego de reponerse del golpe junto a una bocanada de aire fresco miro con una mirada severa con intenciones de venganza.

"Oy yo, tu fuiste el que comenzo Mugiwara asi que no proteste luego esto es un ojo por ojo acaso no entendiste nuestro acuerdo o acaso deseas que nuestra pequeña tregua termine inmediatamente"

"Grrgh!"

Todas las palabras de protesta se atorraron en su garganta y se trago lo que hiba a decir junto a su resentimiento lo cual fue un mal trago solo haciendo que la situacio solo sea mas desagradable.

A lo cual hace a Luffy pensar fugazmente.

"(Como fue que llegaron a esto)"

… ….. ….

… ….

…. Flashback.

"**HOMBRE PAJARO!"**

Luffy se encontaba encarrando a Doflamingo que pese a su habilidad de propulsion, velocidad y potencia ofrecida por el Gear Second convertio el rumbo de la pelea rapidamente a su favor junto con un entrenado Kenbunshoku "Color de la Observacion" el cuuien viera la situaciongal arrojaba luz y ofrecia un servicio casi equiparable a la clarividencia a los ataques de sus enemigos especialmente util ante la habilidad de Doflamingo el cual era un peligro espectral e invisible.

Aun asi aunque el combate era cerrado y todos y cada uno de los golpes que el arrojaba sobre Doflamingo impactaba en este en cual quiera de toda las direcciones en dificiles angulos a una extrema velocidad solo posible al utilizar el Gear Second esa habilidad que habia empezado a controlar evitando que succionara rapidamente su vida pero cuyo control no era perfecto y empezaba a exigirse demasiado al igual como siempre lo hacia cuando la situacion lo amerita ante un poderoso enemigo.

"Cabronazo!"

Luffy habia empezado a entrar en un estado se ansiedad en el cual cada vez exigia mas a su cuerpo propulsando mas rapido su cuerpo y golpeando en angulos cada vez mas dificiles e complicados.

Si alguien viera la situacion se sorprenderia al ver como este estaba presionando al Ouka Shichibukai cuyo cuerpo solo se retorcia sin darle tiempo de moverse de su lugar gracias a la serie de golpes que le eran propinados de todas las direcciones sin descanso era como un espectaculo del "Viejo Oeste" en el cual un pobre desgraciado era fusilado de tal manera que no podia dar el lujo de caer ya que todas las balas lo sarandeaban de tal manera que solo agitaba mientas los opocos golpes que fallaban a su alrededor chocaban conta en el suelo asemejando al fenomeno de una explosion de una bala de cañon lo cual lo hacia parecer un blanco en un terreno de guerra.

Solo se veia como golpes imposibles de ver incluzo para el ojo mas entrenado surcaban el aire provocando un fenomeno como condenzacion era como si una presion termica fuera comprimida y disparada sin contemplacion ante un cuerpo humano el cual solo pudo destrozarse en ese borbardeo que desquebrajo y pulverizo el suelo levantando explosiones de humo y arena que debieron ser escombros los cuales se volvieron polvo ante la mounstrusa presion que se elevaba con fuerza capaz de igualar a una bala de cañon el cual al ser granos de polvo en abundante cantidad se convertia en una tormenta donde cada uno de esos granos era una cuchilla que competia con la mas fina y filosa hoja de espada.

"**GOMU GOMU..."**

La marcha solo apresuro sus pasos era una tecnica que combinaba Tiempo, Lugar y Situacion el cual Rayleigh llamo a este metodo espontaneo de Luffy "Sistema TPO(Time Place Ocassion) el cual como muchos guerreros creaban tecnicas absolutamente magistrales las cuales solo podian ser utilizadas una vez en su vida gracias a ese enorme instinto de combate.

Luffy era un estupido con buen corazon como **persona**.

Pero en un mounstruoso **genio** en cuanto a combate respecta.

"**PROPULSION SANDSTORM"**

***Lit. TORMENTA DE ARENA A PROPULSION.**

Gomu Gomu no Propulsion Sandstorm una tecnica nacida para terminar con su enemigo ya sea su velocidad o su resistencia sobrehumana.

El Gear Second que le permite sobrepasar la velocidad del so ido ante la implementacion del Haki la extrema temperatura que lo rodea volviendo el aire menos denso evitando que su empuje fuera frenado por el aire.

Junto a la enorme cantidad de edificios y la formacion de estas logrando crear una trampa de trampolines donde podia crear un ritmo en su marcha al utilizar los edificios como punto de apoyo entre su movimiento de propulsion y el retroceso de producto de los golpes de propulsion del Gear Second utilizando el apoyo de las paredes y superficies al golpear al apoyarse y impulsando en el repliege creando un latigo y aprovechano ese movimiento para encadenar un combo de golpees en todas las direcciones sin ninguna apertura de escape o contrataque posible.

Talvez la intensidad de esta tecnica incluso podria lastimar a "Diamante Jozu" Jefe de la Tercera Division de Barbablanca quien detuvo el "corte mas poderoso del mundo" del Ouka Shichibukai Mihawk que incluso logro hacer sangrar al Almde una victoria Legendaria contra el Ouka Shichibukai Dirante Aokiji.

Era u n huracan en que los cortes se propagaban en un remolido que independientemente camnbiaba de forma como si estubiera viva agitandose, retrallendose, expandiendose y por ultimo etsallar.

Era la vision de una victoria Legendaria contra el Ouka Shichibukai Doflamingo Rey de Dressrosa y Jefe del submundo.

Pero como dicen cree la mitad de lo que vez y la mitad de lo que escuchas.

"**FUFUFUFUFUFU!"**

En esa tormenta de devastacion una risa burlona hizo un eco seco en el ambiente mientras la explosion se expandio explosiva y salvajemente sin presendente incluso para el Mugiwara que estaba en un estado de concentracion absoluta lo cual lo hizo ver en camara lenta todo el hecho.

Era como si el silencio fuera producto de una explosion que mermara todo sonido y por segunda vez en esa noche todo fue envuelto por el estruendo de es explosion.

"(Esto no puede estar pasando!)"

Penso mientras veia la ola expansiva que incluso fue opaca ante la presencia del hombre en su centro el cual como en la mocion lenta en la que estaba Luffy pudo leer claramente sus intenciones.

Sus labios se movieron pero el sonido nunca llego.

Era innecesario.

_Te lo devuelvo_

La explosion arraso edificios depego el pavimentos de docenas de cuadras a la redonda y el sonido de la batalla murio cerca de un minuto luego de esta.

En el instante que todo sucedió con sus sentidos super enfocados y el Kenbunshoku esquivos la oleada de rafagas exceptuando la ultima que se movio formando un arco extraño e imposible producto de una invisible mano espectral.

Luffy solo tubo un segundo la propulsion no lo salvaria solo lo haria quedar mal parado e imposibilitado para seguir combatiendo.

Busoushoku "Color de la Armadura" endurecio sus brazos volviendolos complemente negros y los cruzo protegiendo su cara y pecho cuando recibio el impacto.

!?

Sorpresa invadio a Luffy y aunque fue impactado superficialmente por la cuchilla de arena por el lado izquierdo un fenomeno producto del golpe y el retroceso hizo girar a Luffy hacia la izquierda al girar como una elice en el aire y ser disparado sin control contra el suelo sin posibilidad de apoyo.

"**UWAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"**

Se hundio violentamente en el suelo como si lo embararan contra el duro concreto mientras escupia una enorme cantidad de sangre posiblemente del daño masivo a sus organos internos, solo quedo estampado profundamente en el suelo poco visible despues de la secuela del choque.

Cuando choco deliberadamente contra el suelo se escucho el sonido de una fruita siendo pulverizada el sonido fue tal que incluso Doflamingo imagino que su cabeza se habia deformado en una especie de pulpa.

"Hu!?"

Por alguna extraña razon Doflamingo parecia preocupado.

Despues del choque no hubo el tipico jadeo debido al acto involuntario para recoger aire y recuperarse de la secuelas del impacto.

Solo permanecio estampado inerte tendido sin moverse con la quijada rigida sumamente abierta por la cual emanaba un hilo de sangre oscura y sus ojos emblanquecidos.

"Eso no es divertido..."

Ansioso Doflamingo avanzo hacia el Mugiwara que estaba poniendose palido.

"Hey!, Mugiwara estas vivo?"

No hubo respuesta solo silencio.

Tsk!

Fastidiado Doflamingo levanto laa mano y con un impulso cavo contra el crater con una sola envestida de su mano retrayendo al Mugiwaa de un solo jalon por el cuello.

"(No me sirves muerto Mugiwara!)"

Cuando lo saco se dio cuenta muy tarde con su Kenbunshoku que el habia endurecido la parte trasera de su cabeza evitando quedar machacado e inconciente ante el impacto y al mismo tiempo replego su blindaje en su pecho para que su aprisionamiento no corta su aire esperando por su contrataque a lo cual tomo al extrañamente preocupado Doflamingo.

"URYAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"(Tsk, solo te hacias el muerto desgraciado!?)"

Un Jet Pistol izquierdo impacto en la barbilla de Doflamingo propinando de lleno certeramente a lo cual el tardiamente habia tomado maniobras defencivas y ya que se ataco y se defendio con Haki quien estaba en post de ataque ante quien fue sorprendido la ventaja fue clara.

"Krrghh!"

Aunque no fue mucho un quejido provino de la garganta de Doflamingo.

"(Maldito perro callejero!)"

Un sabor salado asalto el gusto del Shichibukai por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Luffy no perdio ni un segundo y con el puñetazo que arrojo siguio estirandose a su maxima capacidad hasta que se sostubo de algo y entonces su segundo contrataque empezo con su mano derecha prepanrandose un segundo contrataque mientras Luffy unia todo de si como su dispersa concentracion cerrando su ojos y imaginando la trayectoria y sus musculos que adoptavan la tonificidad de una roca solamente habian dos factores que complemntarian su nueva y explosiva tecnica.

"(Respira...)"

El ataque sorpresa que desestabilizo la defensa de su enemigo.

"(Exhala...)"

Y la naturaleza que lo apoyaba.

Kenbunshoku Edicion Final el cual solo logro estabilizar una vez durante su arduo entrenamiento con Rayleigh.

Sin saberlo estaba apunto de emplear el Haki de la misma manera en que su Padre Monkey D. Dragon lo habia salvado del entonces Capitan de la base naval de Longuetown Smoker en su primera vez en el cual se llevaba todo de si mismo arrojandolo a un abismo vacio en el cual la manipulacion de la naturaleza era una asombrosa probablidad.

Pero el no estaba ni cerca de lograr semejante proesa y estaba muy altanto de ello pero al menis podria proyectar una fenomeno minimo.

Mientras su puño se volvia tan rigido que incluso el Busoushoku junto alcanzo un nuevo punto empezando arder con bravura advirtiendole a Luffy que se llevaria sin piedad alguna su brazo con la siguiente tecnica causandole la muerte instantanea junto al desangrado masivo por perdida de su miembro y la explosiva presion arterial producto de su Gear Second necesitaba un apoyo.

Proyecto la imagen de su puño condesando la atmosfera a su alrededor mientras su mundo de congelaba (Respira).

Lo que crea es una bola invisible que desencadenara no solo su "Mounstruoso" ataque comprimiendolo cada vez mas...

(Exhala)

Clic.

Junto al sonido del gatillo mental dentro de su cabeza el seguro de esa arma se libera y su ataque comienza.

Ahora o nunca tal vez la oportunidad jamas llegue.

"**UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"**

La quijada de Luffy deja sacar un rugido bestial temblando con behemencia.

Su puño derecho esta seriamente deformado ya que susu musculos estan inflados extremamente mientras sus arterias e venas mas parecen cables de alta tension queriendo saltar de su cuerpo solidicandose con el Busoushoku al alcanzar su punto culminante se enciende como una llama ignea equiparable a la "Lava".

Doflamingo reacciona instivamente ante el inminente peligro observando por el rabillo de su ojo escondido por sus gafas a todo esto no ha pasado ningun segundo ese es el nivel de destreza que estos dos hombres alcanzan al esforzarse al maximo.

"(Si me da con eso es enormente posible que me mate)"

Pero el mas que luchador es un estratega.

"(No importa lo suficientemente fuerte que seas tu brazo se desintegrara antes que me toques)"

Analizo la tecnica del enemigo y llego a una conclusion absoluta.

0 % de probabilidades.

En el momento en que extienda su puño uno de ellos perdera el otro ganara uno vivira el otro morira.

Todo esto cruzo la mente de estos dos hombres en tan solo un segundo que parecian siglos-

Solo esperando la conclusion.

**Clic **

Incluso pudo imaginar el sonido de la liberacion.

"**UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"**

En ese instante una ola no una tormenta golpeo al Mugiwara por la espalda y su puño igneo fue bañado por la agua mas fria que en su vida una tormenta le habia provocado.

Congelando toda la sangre de su cuerpo por un segundo exceptuando la de su brazo derecho que aun permanecia prendido.

Sin embargo aun asi la llama no dudo pero permanecio firme era como si un volcan fuera a estallar de frente un poder de destruir una isla en la cara de un solo hombre.

Lo que vio fue aun "Demonio" profesar un grito bestial con un brazo que portaba llamas tan intensas equiparables a la de cierto Almirante de Flota llamado Akainu.

Bañado por la furia de una tormenta que parecia emanar de su misma espalda hacia afuera con la cara de un Diablo y la mano de un Demonio.

Solo algo fugazmente cruzo su mente.

"(Incluso ahora... ROGER!)"

Como una pelicula descompuesta la imagen de Luffy y Roger se trasponian una sobre otra hasta que parecian volverse una y fusionarse proyectando una fraccion de un poder olvidado que murio con el hombre llamado "El Rey de los Piratas".

"(Estalla **GOMU GOMU NO**...)"

"**SCHWARZLOSE FULL DOWNLOAD" **

***Lit. Ametralleta SCHARZLOSE DESCARGA COMPLETA.**

Un puño se hundio en el abdomen de Doflamingo equiparable a una bola de demolicion pesada solo fue un golpe seco que resmembro el suelo partiendolo en dos incluso aunque no fue ni cercanamente impactado lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a sea quien sea aun mortal un golpe de victoria.

Toda esa preparacion para un solo golpe que promete la victoria.

Nada mas era necesario un solo golpe era suficiente.

Sin embargo...

Hubo un segundo...

Y un tercero...

Y un quinto... Un Decimo...

Y como una masa sin contemplacion se hundia una y otra vez hundiendose certeramente en un solo punto del cuerpo enviando un sonido inaguantable de carne siendo destruida y pulverizada.

Y todo lo contrario a parecer que tener fin el ritmo y la intensidad solo fue gradualmente aumentando,

Como si de hun muro se tratase Doflamingo solo rebotaba en un vacio provocado por el uso inerente de Haki como si fuera un Jaestrellandose contra los edificiob que golpea con la intensidad de un cañon y la certeza de una aguja y la ametralladora solo continuo mientras la intensidad se salia de control era como si las hondas de choques super condensadas del tamaño no mas de un balon empezaran a condensarse al rededor de Doflamingo hasta tal punto que las secuelas se empezaron a esparcir alcanzando al Mugiwara que recibia la sangre salpicada de Doflamingo como las hondas de choque sin control.

Entonces Doflamingo en un ultimo atisbo de conciencia utilizo su misteriosa habilidad cortando el vacio a su espalda lo cual lo libero de sus invisibles ataduro el cual inmediatamente se separo del piso dispuesto a ser expulsado como una bala de cañon y escapar de su suplisio-

Sus pies solo se separaron un segundo del suelo esperando un golpe para iniciar su huida.

"**COMO SI FUERA A DEJARTE CABRON!"**

Antes de que el siguiente impacto lo alcanzara con su brazo izquierdo que ya estaba previamente estirado y tenso como un fierro estaba apunto de desprenderce cuando se impulso al mismo tiempo que propino un ultimo puñetazo a Doflamingo antes de que ambos salieran despedidos en la misma direccion.

"**ASSAULT ROCKETTO!"**estrellandose contra los edificio

Embistiendo de frente salieron despedidos de frente estrellandose contra los edificio atrabesandolos como si de carton se tratase.

Luffy no despedicio la oportunidad por que mientras se dirigian a una velocidad practicamente sonica seguia atacando a Doflamingo sin descanso.

"**GATLING! UROOOOOOOOAAAHHHHH!"**

Parecia un trapo que era restregado a esa velocidad contra los edificios usandolo como guante cada vez que su puño lo impactaba.

En la vision de Luffy solo veia un trapo agitandose al son del movomiento de sus puños cuando...

"KUKHH!?"

Un puñetazo se entero en su rostro y para sorpresa del el la paliza se convirtio en un intercambio de golpes epicos mientras iban chocando en esa calles en los edificios sin perder impulso u oportunidad de causarle la mayor cantidad de daño posible al otro.

Era casi un intercambio equitativo con la diferencia que Doflamingo respondia mas intensamente como si quisiera igualar el marcador.

"**MUGIWARA!"**

"**PAJARO!"**

Ninguno sedia he incluso realizaban acrobacias o utilizaban uno u otro metodo para no perder el impulso ya generado era extraño era como si un poder casi infintio recorriera sus ya de por si mancillas e inmolados cuerpos.

Luffy pateaba y golpeaba con su Busoushoku y era pagado con la misma moneda sus tecnicas de Paramecia no servian a esa velocidad por lo que utilizo el Gear Second mientras Doflamingo creaba un apoyo invisible mientras que su enorme agilidad lo hacia ver como si volara como un cohete y asi continuo el intercambiode golpes.

"UWOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Una lluvia de golpees era ofrecida por ambas partes lo cual los hacia ser expulsados a la direccion contraria para luego rebotar en cualquier edificio o superficie y seguir.

"UURRRRRAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Ambos gritos se escuchaban mientras cruzaban todo Dressrosa destruyendo todo y a todos los que se interpusieran en su paso.

Una jauria de Marinos dequiciados y mutados reducidos a desechos expatrsido por los muros de unas cuadras.

Un usuario oscuro extraño mostrando un multiple uso de habilidades de Akuma no Mi eran incluso atropeyado rompiendo sus huesos y cuellos sin que se les prestara atencion alguna.

A lo cual terrorifica y extrañamente estos se levantaban y volvian a posicionar su cuya que mas que roto parecia un tornillo rotado.

Pareciendo un humano hinchado casi igual que Geko Moria solo que mas hinchado que da la sensacion de ver un renacuajo por su piel viscosa y un reptil por sus garras y dientes dentados como por sus escamas y piel negra con pansa y manchas blancas que cubren su cuerpo con un ligero toque parecido a u fornido Gyojin como Jinbei o Hody Jones.

A lo cual con esos ojos Carmesi que inclusoa lo cual brillan en la oscuridad que cubre su cuerpo vuelve haber hacia la distancia queriendo descubrir lo que acababa de suceder a lo cual solo inclino su cuello y cabeza hacia un lado soltando un quejido mounstruoso que al parecer era un tono de duda.

"**GGGRRGGIIGRRIIII?!"**

Su voz sale ronca y luego mas clara asemejante a un gorgoneo o ¿y un murcielago a la vez.

Solo parpadea ignorantemente y luego regresa a su asuntos a lo cual es atacado por un Pacidista de Ultima Generacion mas hecho para el combate por su gruesa Armadura que incluso el Haki no logra facilmente atravesar.

A lo cual este gira torciendose nuevamente el cuello y agrandando su boca descomunalmente hasta que tiene la embergadura para tragar por entero al Pacifista el cual le reponde disparando un poderosos rayo a discrecion el cual estalla en su boca junto a la mitad de su cuerpo que luego retorna su cuello a su posicion normal a lo que sigue mascando inocentemente esas par de toneladas de acero y la mas nueva tecnologia de fusion que estalla en su boca a lo cual los fluidos radiactivos escurren por su boca a lo cual este con una enorme lengua puntiaguda que incluso alcanza los residuos en su traje que al parecer es un nuevo uniforme pirata negro con una ebilla con una bandera en la cual muestran tres craneos encima de cuatro huesos cruzados formando una formacion que lo identifica como miembro de la Tripulacion de Kurohige.

Los misterios solo empuiezan a incrementar.

Mientras que por la espalda de la criatura la mitad restante del Pacifista modelo de Combate se mantiene de pie con un sonido tintineante que cada vez se hace mas fuerte a lo cual este al final empieza a eclosionar en un fuerte resplandor combirtiendose en una violenta explosion que alcanza la espalda descubierta de la criatura que se empieza agitar ante la sorpresa a la nueva sensacion que es la de quemarse. Luego expulsando un chorrente de oscuridad que con un fuerte campo gravitacional para ser mas especifico el "Dark Hole" de Mashall D. Teach o Kurohige el cual debora la explosion y incluso la que ya habia deborado un par de cuadras tras de si.

La criatura sigue agitandose lloriqueandose hasta que se detiene y se da cuenta que la sensacion se fue y con la lengua de fuera sobresaliendo de esa dentadura afilada como la de un tiburon fuertemente cerrada casi se podia ver un enorme simbolo de interrogacion en su cabeza volviendo haber lado a lado y se da por vencido al final abre nuevamente su enorme boca torciendo nuevamente su cuello y se da cuenta que la parte restante de su bocadillo no esta por lo que deja escapar un quejido aun mas claro que los anterirores como si estubiera triste.

"**GRRRrrruuughhhh?"**

En ese entonces otro Pacifista de Combate atraviesa el muro y dirige su atencion a la criatrura la cual detecta como amenaza por parte de la maquina lo cual solo reponde con un sonido grutural de alegria mientras corre hacia el en sus patas torpes que ha empezado a utilizar en su primer dia de vida.

El pacifista solo responde con rayos finos y debiles pero disparados rapdamente como una ametralleta mientras convierte en queso suizo a la criatura la cual no deja de quemarse pero seguir avanzando.

A la vez que las heridas en su espalda producto de la explosion se cierran junto a los hoyos provocados por los laseres que lo volvieron una coladera sin parar hasta que encajo todo el cuerpo del Pacifista aprendiendo de su vez anteriror para no desperdiciar un bocado mientras que esta en medio de las llamas provocadas por la explosiones del reactor del pacifista sus heridas carbonizadas se cierran como si de una cremallera se tratase todo envueto por tinieblas que su cuerpo suelta constantemente.

"**GRUUOOAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!"**

Un sonido mas ronco y fuerte sono de otra criatura mas robusta y claramente mas hostil que se dirigia con su ardientes ojos carmesi ante el inocente que masticaba ignorantemente los restos en su boca del Pacifista diferenciandolo en un bebe que no entiende su alrededor y un depredadro que solo busca matar.

Se lanzo hacia el indefenso e ignorante con sus fauces grandemente abiertas.

"**GRUNCH!"**

Sin embargo fue tragado por una Criaura 3 veces mas robusta que la anterior con cuernos sobresaliendo por su espalda y la mayoria de su parte trasera junto a una enorme cornamenta como si fueran cuernos de Toro largos pero torcidos.

Lo trago facilmente rebentandolo como una baya madura en su boca y tragandola facilmente. Alauego voltea y ve una presa tierna e inferiror en su primera etapa evolutiva al ser mas inteligente que el recuerda que hay un enorme camino para llegar a su estado.

"**GRRUUHHS!"**

Al parecer se mofa del pequeño nisiquiera abra necesidad de masticar su tierna carne solo sera tragada.

**Pisada.**

La criatura voltea sorpresivamente al oir una pisada pesada que aparecio instantaneamente a su lado y voltea dandole la espalda al pequeño que no tiene ninguna intencion de escapar ignorante de todo peligro.

Otro Pacifista una de esas tantas maquinas que a reducido a chatarra con un solo movimiento de sus brazos con garras y al ser un depredador mas avanzado nace en el un sentimiento nuevo.

Deseos sanguinarios.

Queriendo probar sus nuevas destrezas abre su boca he empieza a absorber la gravedad y el aire convirtiendola en una sustancia extraña plasma y campo gravitacional el cual mas tarde seria nombrado Dark Matter por el agonizante Dr. Vegapunk.

La carga se estaba completando y con una energia e intensidad que prometia mermar una parte de la isla se enfoco en el inmovil pacifista que al parecer no lograba detallar el protocolo de accion por lo que permanecia inpacible.

La criatura reiria si entendiera ese concepto pero al no hacerlo solo se empezo a estremecer con ansiedad.

"Se ha determinado Nivel de Amenaza -A , Autorizacion para el uso del **P**rototipo **H**aki **A**rtificial **S**istema de **E**xpulsion** (PHASE)**"

"Rango de uso Minimo Blanco Desconocido Objetivo Asegurado: **Pad Hou(Cañon Almoadilla) Edicion Ursus Shock(Choque de Oso) Personalizado Dispersion Controlada.**

Cerro su palma momentaneamente y arrojo un globo brillante en forma de huella de oso dentro de la boca de la criatura.

"**Continuacion del Protocolo Impedir la Expansion de Daños Inncesarios"**

Con su mano derecha tomo el Labio Superior y con su mano izquierda el Labio Inferior y como si de una cremallera se tratase cruzo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba frente a el mientras este explotaba por dentro a la vez que era partido en dos como si de un directorio telefonico se tratase las partes reventaron y ya que la Dark Matter era algo cuyas propiedades destruia tambien Logia el no se pudo replegar pero aun asi cientos de babosas negras dentadas permanecian agitandose en el suelo a punto dUe escapar po cada orificio posible.

"**CounterShock: Airspace (Contadescarga: Espaceo Aereo)"**

"**GRIIGII!?"**

Al mismo tiempo que mataba a las cientos de babosas en un instante debido a que ya no eran protegidas por las propiedades de la Logia la descarga no fue tan exacta por lo que alcanzo al pequeño que dejo salir un gorgoteo de sorpresa por la corriente que atraveso su cuerpo aunque esta solo le provoco cosquillas por lo que empezo a ser sonidos gruturales ante las nuevas sensaciones.

"**GRUAAGAAKHH!"**

"**Protocolo de Emergencia Realizo con Exito Procediendo a Examinar el Nivel de Amenaza del nuevo Sujeto"**

Con la computacion y el protocolo escogido la nueva Arma que el Gobierno Mundial habia creado el nuevo Pacidsta "Exterminador Ultimate" dando un juicio sano y justo mas de lo que el **Gorusei** deseaba por que alas solo 5 unidades creadas se les brindovel juicio moral de **Bartolomeo Kuma** ante que su personalidad entra en algun tipo de conflicto, pero lo cual no exceptuaba que tambien diera juicios crueles y brutales no por nada se le llego a llamar **"Tirano"**.

"Nivel de Amenaza... "

La criatura lo miro con nerviosidad al sentir su imponente presencia pero sobre todo curiosidad.

" - E **Descartado como Objetivo de Exterminacion**"

Este al se un poco mas alto por no decir el doble de unpacifista normal se inclino y palpo su cabeza.

"Buen perro"

Perro.

La criatura no entendio a lo que se referia pero le agrado cuando palpo su cabeza,

Este solo se irguio de nuevoantes de caminar r¿uidosamente un par de pasos hasta que ese sonido tan representativo desaparecio en el aire.

"Gruu!"

Puede que esas cosas no sean tan malas despues de todo penso la criatura mientras se disponia a explorar su campo de juegos.

"... … ..."

En la cima de una torre el Exterminador saco una lista en la cual al frente al revisar el archivo se podian apreciar dos tareas especiales que debian ser cumplido ante todo.

1. Asegurar y Evacuar al Ouka Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo Rey de Dressrosa a cualquier costo priorizando lo mas posibles los detalles de su importancio **Clasificados.**

Y en segundo lugar.

2. Exterminio del Pirata Monkey D. Luffy Incitador, Enemigo del Gobierno Mundial, Buscado por la Marina y Asociado con Figuras Peligrosas para la Estabilidad del Gobierno Mundial en cuanto a los Archivos D... Clasificados supongo"

Aun al ser una maquina sonrio ironicamente ante la pronunciacion de la D. no sabia por que pero le traia cierta nostalgia.

Pero el era una maquina un Arma Humana y sabia que la IA solo era un fantasma de los vestigios de personalidad de su usuario original Bartolomeo Kuma.

Por lo tanto debia enfocarse en su mision.

Dando un rezo corto por los que peresieron esa noche y por los que seguirian pereciendo.

Silenciosamente desaparecio.

Seguramente rumbo a cumplir con su mision

…

"**UUUGGGOAAHHHH!"**

Un grito corto el aire mientras Mugiwara no Luffy y Donquixote Doflamingo seguian con su pelea aun nivel epico a una velocidad supersonica en la cual inconcientemente utilizaban Busoushoku para reforrzar todo su cuerpo sin endurecerlo ni oscurecerlo como una maestro de este estilo de Haki pero sin envidiar su solidez.

"**ROOOARRRRR!**

En su camino un usuario de Zoan que probalemente fue un gigante debido a su monumental tamaño fue atravesado de lleno y sin contemplacion como si una bala perforara su estomago y espalda.

Ellos solo atravesaraon cubiertos de sangre que inmediatamente se escurrio producto de la velocidad supersonica a la que se desplazaban acabando con un usuario gigante e imponente el cual solo se tambaleo y callo.

A lo cual su mirada se empezo a emblanquecer denotando que estaba muerto.

!

Entonces abrio de golpe sus pupilas y aire caliente formando una bruma de neblina hirviente a lo que luego fue sustituido por otra extremadamente fria a lo cual al dispersarse los dejo sin ninguna heridad levantandose soltando una hinalacion de fue que fue convirtiendose en una flama ignea digna de temor que encendio por un segundo el cielo mientras resoplaba.

"**GRRROUUUUAAARRRRR!"**

No habia hombre en el que siquiera el pensamiento de confrontacion de lucha cruzara por su mente ante uno de los usuarios de Zoan mas peligrosos por parte de "Kaido de la Cien Bestias" el campeon "TITAN".

No habia hombre pero si un Ashura.

"No hay ningun Espadachin que valga la pena por aquí..."

Mientras amarraba una pañoleta ajustadamente en su cabeza y ponia una Katana en su boca.

"Asi que me conformare contigo maldito mounstruo!"

El TITAN miro hacia abajo imponentemente al hombre que retaba su cuerpo tan grande y ancho como Oz debio haber sido en sus tiempos antes de ser revivido por Geko Moria y la sombra de Mugiwara no Luffy sin embargo era un usuario de Zoan y un gigante a la vez el era uno de los "Demonios" que solo pertenecen al Nuevo Mundo estaba lejos de toda compresion.

"Hey, Marimo de Mierda!..."

Otro individuo se acercaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Esa cosa es mi exotico Ingrediente no te metas!"

El Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro y Pierna Negra Sanji dos de las "Tres Bestias de la Tripulacion de Mugiwara no pelearon como siempre ya habian visto suficiente esa noche hubo un acuerdo en silencio y sin palabaras.

Ya que su mirada lo decia todo.

(Quien lo hara caer soy **YO!**")

Y saltaron asi la criatura sanbuyendose en su propio y no menos epico combate.

"**Ichi Gorila- Ni Gorila-Santouryuu: Nigorizaki"**

***Lit. Un Gorila Dos Gorilas Arte de Tres Espadas: Fuerza Acuchidadora a Dos Brazos.**

"**Diable Jam: Flambage Shot"**

***Pierna del Diablo Tiro Flameado"**

Su combate solo comenzo.

En cambio Luffy y Doflamingo salpicaban su sangre por toda la ciudad y ya sus cuerpos estaban al limite a lo cual se movian debido a una misteriosa y casi infinita energia que los habia poseido.

Aun asi el climax ya habia llegado.

Un pistol certero golpe a Doflamingo mientras este intentaba por todos los medios atraparlo con su desconocida habilidad.

"(Nunca me atraparas cabronazo!")

Otro rapido Pistol el cual fue deviado con su brazo reforzado con Haki y nuevamente extendia los dedos anunciando su ataque invisible.

El reboto entre los edificios mientras realizaba un par de acrobacias rapidas al retorcer su cuerpo como un resorte y aumentar su movilidad salvandolo de lo que sea lo que fuer hiba cortando limpiamente dejando una hola de edificios siendo demolidos.

"KUK!"

Comprendia un poco su situacion instintivamente.

Corte.

Enlaze.

Atadura.

Debia de protegerse de dejar cualquier apertura hacia un contrataque ya bien sabiendo que el era mejor usuario de Haki que el lo unico que le daba la ventaja era su Akuma no Mi con la que podia acortar la distancia dandole una ventaja abrumadora ya que su habilidad aunque parecidas en ciertos aspectos era mas facil utilizarla en esta situacion.

Aun asi...

Ya no podian continuar Luffy sabia que sus organos estaban dañados y la sangre escuria de su demacrado puerco y con el hecho que su vision empezo a fallar volviendose oscura Luffy hizo su ultima apuesta.

Tres Ataques.

Era todo lo que pedia a su cuerpo que ya no se movia a su voluntad.

Si esta pelea no termina rapidamente lo unico que terminara sera su vida.

"(Aqui voy!)"

Dejo que su cuerpo cediera ante la presion del aire al dejar suelta su postura alejandose unos metros detras de Doflamingo mientras activaba su Gear Second con la ultima unidad de vida que ese cuerpo le proporcionaria deja que su brazos se retraigan hacia delante con un impulso sonico venciendo la presion de aire abrumadora gracias ala velocidad ala que se movian mientras peleaban en la ciuda como un par de torpedos en linea recta.

Busou Koka "Vulcanizacion de Armamento" estaba apunto de ser activado ya que devido a que la velocidad a la que avanzaban le hacia imposible utilizar tecnicas poderosas de repliegue debido a la resistencia del aire lo que estaba haciendo era...

"(INUTIL MUGIWARA NUNCA ME ALCANZARAS CON ESO!)"

"(DIFINITIVAMENTE TE ALCANZARE!)"

Como pudiendo leer las mentes del otro escupieron sus afirmaciones mentales y el ultimo intercambio de golpes habia comenzado.

"(GOMU GOMU NO...)"

"**BAZOOKA!..."**

Grito con fuerza como si su intensio fuera romper la barrera del aire absorviendo mucho aire en el proceso he inflandose tragandose consigo tambien la ultima palabra que pronuciaria.

Doflamingo giro quedandose a espaldas de la corriente de aire para no ser aficiado ante su presion mientras gritaba igualmente retandoramente al Mugiwara.

"MAL MUGIWARA..."

Extendio ambas manos tensando sus dedos en ese instante algo se entrelazo detras de el a lo cual los edificios de al rededor se fueron usados como base para tejer la "Red de la Muerte".

"(A esta velocida y con esa tecnica sera imposible que esquives te volveras simplemente un monton de Paja Mugiwara FUFUFUFUFU!)"

Gear Second "Segunda Marcha" quien ofrecia una enorme potencia tanto fisica como de movimiento.

Gear Sado "Tercera Marcha" simplemente ofrecia gigantesco poder destructivo y volumen abrumador hacia las estremidades de su cuerpo.

Pero la materia no es estatica cambia facilmente ante los estimulos de espacio.

Los palmas de Luffi a diferencia de siempre no estaban abierta ambas estaban cerradas con su dedos presionandose en conjunto formando un pico o agijon al cual a dorzzar toda la fuera en la llema de los dedos y Busou Koka no cedieron ante la presion y al final esas manos de Goma se convirtieron en un lanza con la propiedad de apuñalar, aunque no era el estilo de Luffy esto era espontaneo era la unica linea original del Mugiwara.

Sin embargo aun quedaba un aspecto el "Gear Second" y el "Gear Sado" Velocidad y Volumen la velocidad estaba usandose en su maxima calidad al romper la diferencia en la pared del aire pero este "Volumen" al final se convertiria en su ancla y perdicio.

Luffy no era un genio pero el comprendia sus tecnicas atravez de su cuerpo.

El "Volumen" tambien se puede convertir en "Longitud".

"**MISSILE!"**

Rugio el guerrero expandete golpe final.

Gear Sado el aice almacenado al gritar.

Bosou Koka reforzo una parte de sus vicep y pulmones y empujo el aire a sus brazos explosivamente y a la vez como una ola el aire fue comprimido por su Bosou Koka hasta llegar a ser convertido en un impulso superior al Gear Second expandiendo sus brazos que al final se solidificaron volviendose negros al completo creando una lanza por hacia decirlo ya que era mas gruesos y cilindricos.

Y como con Red Hawk el aire se encendio dandole un impulso explosivo dandole una velocidad y potencia destructiva que incinero la red por completo y petrificando a Doflamingo en el acto.

Desde el punto de vista de Doflamingo.

"**BAZOOKA MISSILE!"**

El cuerpo de Luffy disparo el aire a sus brazos como dos bola demoledoras que en dos impactos explosivos sufrieron un impulso igneo producto de una llama convirtiendose en verdaderos Proyectiles que incineraron y destruyeron todo en su paso desintegrando el suelo mismo mientras se dirigian hacia Doflamingo.

Solo observo como la explosion llameante incluso escondo el perfil de Mugiwara no Luffy entre sus abrumadoras llamas observando solo la sombra de un **D**emonio que acaba de crear la arma de "Ejecucion".

"FUFUFUFU..."

Y susurros sus ultimas palabras.

"(.. esto no es divertido...)"

Lo ultimo se lo guardo para si.

"(Eres increible tu...)"

Las abrasadoras lanzas oscuras impulsadas por un fuego igneo cubrieron su cuerpo mientras su perfil era devorado por la llama mientras sentia como sus miembros y su cuerpo se petrificaba e empezaban a desintegrarse.

"(GANAS!)"

Fue tragado por completos por las llamas.

… … …

….

…

Pero la muerte que espero nunca llego.

!?

Solo sintio un golpe seco en su abdomen.

Todo a su alrededor se habia hido con la tecnica destructiva al igual que el impulso en mayoria y a lo cual el Mugiwara lo atrapo con sus piernas alrededor de el y ejercicio una fuerza cuya inercia lo hizo girar violentamente golpeando contra el suelo de lleno con su cabeza.

"(MALDITO!...)"

Al final se contuvo y desvio su ataque por lo tanto logro sobrevivir no mejor dicho se le "permitio" vivir.

Entonces en el suelo recibio de lleno el golpe difinitivo.

Estiro sus dos brazos hasta donde pudo hasta el cielo y los dejo caer libremente hacia el suelo con la intencion de abrir sus palmas al ultimo momento.

"(COMETISTE UN GRAVE ERROR MUGIWARA!)"

Lo ultimo fue un intercambio mutuo de golpes.

Luffy impacto con fuerza destruyendo todos los organos intactos del ya agonizante Doflamingo.

Mientras Doflamingo en su nublada percepcio.

El fue capaz de atar el cuello y parte del brazo del Mugiwara en forma de polea en ultimo seria un ataque y un auto contrataque a la vez.

"BAZOOKA!"

"**MUERE!"**

El golpe aplasto los pulmones y el corazon de Donquixote Doflamingo.

En camnbio la retraccion del golpe y los hilos a su alrededor practicamente cortando el brazo izquierdo apunto de cercenarlo por completo junto a su garganta.

"PUAFFFF!"

Sus organos explotaron.

"GRROAARGHH!"

Su cuerpo fue degollado.

Al final chocaron contra un muro atravesandolo mientras sus huesos y carne se pulverizaba en el acto.

Despues de que el humo se disperso se encontraban dos cuerpos tendidos.

Pero uno estaba sobre el otro.

Luffy con su brazo derecho practicamente incrustado en el pecho de Doflamingo y asu vez Doflamingo tenia en su agarre hilos invisibles.

"Buaff..tosk!...toshkj...tos... cof!"

La garganta de Doflamingo emanaba un torrente de sangre espeso.

"GRRRUUUGHH!"

Luffy intentava no perder el conocimiento debido a la perdida acelerada de sangre que emanaba a montones de sus enormes heridas las cuales ambas compartieron.

Observando eternamente nadien fuera culpado por penar que uno murio sobre el otro ya que ninguno se movia, pero la verdad que no les sobrava nisiquiera una pisca de fuerza para terminar con el otro y estaban estaticos mirandose con dureza que era lo unico que aun mostraba vigor en ellos.

Su sangre se combino en el suelo formando un charco que a su vez se expandia como un temporizador que mostraba el recorte de su tiempo de vida al final Luffy callo en seco funto a Doflamingo quedando tendido frente al otro.

Al rededor de tres minutos estubieron sin decir nada era seguro ambos moririan ahi este era su final ya todo se habia acabado.

"Hey...M-mugiwara... aun estas vivo..."

"Ugh!?"

"Que tal si te parece... si formamos una tregua...?"

"Aunque tuviera fuerza para seguir por que deberia...?"

Aunque no hablaba entrecortadamente era practicamente un susurro que solo podia ser escuchados ya que estaba a su lado.

"La Mera no Mi..."

Al parecer un despues de jadear un poco la voz de Doflamingo se estabilizo, pero no dejo de ser un susurro.

"Gruhwwnnn!.."

Un nudo se de amargura se formo en la garganta de Mugiwara no Luffy...

"Aun asi ni tu yo podremos pelear nunca mas!..."

Esas palabras cargaban un fuerte significado.

Con un vigor proveniente de su ira e impotencia contesto rapida y dolorosamente.

"NUNCA..."

Las lagrimas empezaron a fluir de los ojos que empezaron a lastimar su de por si demacrado rostro lo cual solo incremento su angustia y pena.

"FU..."

Doflamingo rio con desden ante su situacion.

"Quien te crees que soy? Lo tengo todo planeado he..."

Una sonrisa de depredador aparecio en su rostro.

"Te tardaste maldita Hiena..."

"Ke he he todo fue por que su maldita pelea mando todo a volar..."

La persona se acercaba entre el humo de las llamas era facilmente reconocido por Luffy.

"Bellamy!?"

El hombre que hace dos años fue su enemigo luego en el Coliseo Corrida su rival aunque no logro alcanzarlo al final y luego de esto se le ordeno asesinar a Mugiwara a lo cual al final no pudo debido que nacio una relacion de respeto mutuo entre ellos como rivales a lo cual creyo haber escuchado que fue ejecutado por Doflamingo antes de la ultima ronda para decidir quien lucharia contra Diamante por la Mera Mera no Mi.

"Estas vivo!?..."

"Oy yo Mugiwara no me mates tan facilmente no puedo morir hasta que tengamos nuestra revancha adecuadamente"

Luffy no entendia Bellamy estaba vivo y ademas cargaba una enorme maquina en forma de mochila en su espalda conectados a dos imponentes guantes en forma de patas de... oso?

"Mugiwara esta noche apenas comienza..."

"(La peor noche de tu vida hare que te arrepientas no haberme acabado, pero primero voy a usarte para investigar el misterio de este ataque y los motivos por los cual Dressrosa aquí y ahora parece que fuera...)"

El centro del "Fin del Mundo"

Tiempo final de Dressrosa 6:05:75 y contando.

**No tengo palabras para decir lo tedioso que es que tu trabajo se pierda y para seguir escribiendo libremente deje este con los errores para poder seguir con mi vida y la historia que esta vez are los capítulos mas cortos para no perder tanto en caso de PERDIDA TOTAL O PARCIAL no tengo nada mas que decir que no pienso dejar la historia y la próxima vez será limpio y con los menos errores posible.**

**Se aceptan comentarios en cualquier idioma en caracteres normales Google Traslade será suficiente para enteder.**

**Hasta el próximo trabajo de esta DESESPERADA E FRUSTRADA PERSONA**

**Proximo capitulo: Soldados de Cañon, Ashuras y Soñadores**


	5. Chapter 5: Capitulo 4

**Lo siento por la larga tardansa y aunque me haya tardado no tengo tiempo de explicar lo hare en otra hace -2 minutos que tuve que correr al trabajo.**

**Soldados de Cañón, Asuras y Soñadores.**

Luffy no podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver como Bellamy quien se suponía había sido ejecutado por Doflamingo por su acto de traición al no llevar acabo de asesinar a Mugiwara debido al respeto mutuo que había crecido entre ellos se encontraba de pie frente a el con una maquina extraña en su espalda unid a unos guantes enormes de oso que contrastaban bizarramente con el.

"Hoy Bellamy empieza a mover el culo no nos queda mucho tiempo!... KHUK.. "

Doflamingo le replico a Bellamy pero inmediatamente empezó a convulsionarse escupiendo sangre espesa lo cual lo delataba al mantenerse fuerte cuando el daño en ellos era mortal lo cual era inevitable que terminaba con sus muertes.

"(Maldición no puedo mantener la conciencia..."

Cuando Luffy estaba apunto de desmayarse para nunca volver a levantarse.

" PROTOCOLO DE EMERGENCIA: **Kyōsei-Tekina Iyashi**"

**Lit. Curación Forzada,**

En ese instante Bellamy golpeo a ambo a la vez con toda su fuerza hacia abajo lo cual Luffy creyó que era algún tipo de golpe de gracia por que en ese instante todo el dolor en su cuerpo sacudió con fuerza sus nervios y empezó a expulsar los contenidos de su cuerpo por la boca.

Lo que fue expulsado fue indudablemente rojo como la sangre pero no lo era si no que se trataba de unas nube que formaban una enormes esferas en las mano de Bellamy a lo cual la maquina o mochila en la espalda de Bellamy empezó a sacudirse con violencia y sufrir cortocircuitos que incluso empezó a lastimarlo sin embargo sin ceder ni un segundo continuo manipulando esa esferas que empezaron a contraerse hasta volverse un par de bolas minúsculas como canicas a lo cual al terminar su labor cayo arrodillado jadeando sobre sus pies.

"Ha... ha ... ha... he!... esta hecho"

Contemplando en sus manos recubiertas por enormes guantes se mantenían las esferas que parecían pedazos de sol rojos y chispeantes.

"GRUOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

"GRUUURURUUKKKKKK!"

Un par de bestias mutantes iban tras Bellamy las cuales le llevaban cazando un tiempo debido a que aun con su poder y el implemento de Haki no les pudo hacer ningún rasguño a lo cual tubo que dar como perdido y huir vergonzosamente.

"(KE perfecto no pudieron aparecer en el mejor momento)"

Sin el miedo de enfrentar a unos monstruos a lo cual su poder las definía de invencibles el calmadamente extendió las palmas abiertas y las atrapo a cada una por sus cabezas como de dinosauro.

El efecto fue inmediato a lo cual Bellamy no hizo nada solo extendió y abrió la palma de sus manos.

!?

!?

"KRUOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"URUURUOROOUUOOAAAURURRURURURAAA!"

Las criaturas empezar a contorsionarse y retorcerse por así decirlo ya que vibraron de tal manera que sus cuerpos fueron machacados como si de una licuadora se tratase chocando contra paredes fantasmas como si los fueran recibidos de todas direcciones mientras chocaban en el suelo y en aire rebotando sin siquiera tocar alguna superficie y en el caso de las superficies en las que colisionaban antes de estallar empezaban una reacción en cadena que llegaba desde una fisura a correr atravesando edificios y bandidos los cuales eran asaltados por una corriente fantasma a lo cual empezaban a vibrar y chocar continuamente como si de explosiones continuas se tratasen recorriendo su cuerpo y la reacción en cadena fue arrasando hasta donde la vista y los escombros cubrió el campo de visión de Bellamy.

"NAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Los ojos de Bellamy casi se le salían de las cuencas de los ojos cuando vio la ola de destrucción equiparable a una serie de disparos de la Buster Call que era compuesta por una flota de Acorazados seriamente equipados.

"(DEMASIADO... DEMASIADO... SIMPLEMENTE DEMASIADO!"

La mente de Bellamy se puso en blanco mientras contemplaba la nube de humos y escombros la cual era acompañado de un eco y retumbar que poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer.

"SUGOI! BELLAMY ERES INCREIBLE!"

Gritaba eufórico un Mugiwara que estaba pasmado ante lo ocurrido ante sus ojos.

"COMO RAYOS TE VOLVISTE TAN FUERTE BELLAMY!"

"CALLATE MALDITO ESTUPIDO!"

Con un golpe revestido de Haki al estilo de su abuelo Garp la cabeza de Luffy recibió un coscorrón que incluso deformo su cara mientras lo apachaba en el suelo como si de una rana se tratase.

"DUELEEEE!... AH!..AAAAA!...!?"

Mugiwara empezó a revolcase en el suelo sosteniéndose su cabeza lloriqueando lo cual fue detenido rápidamente por otra sucesión de coscorrones que calmaron a Luffy.

"Lo siento mucho"

Con una hilera de coscorrones en su cabeza Luffy se disculpo por reflejo por el enorme trauma que su Navegante la Gata Ladrona Nami le había provocado lo cual fue seguido de una sucesión de insultos.

"QUE TE PASA MALDITO VIE... A mi error... Discúlpame simplemente la costumbre"

"NO TE DISCULPES..." Dándole un azote tras la cabeza Bellamy por fin se calmo " A todo esto Mugiwara como es que estas vivo después de sufrir todo ese daño?"

"Uh!? daño? que daño?!"

Inconsciente de la pregunta hecha se sobaba los chichones en la cabeza ignorantemente.

"Fu fufufu aun no te das cuenta de la situación no Mugiwara"

"AHHHHH El ESPANTAPAJARO DIGO EL PAJARO ESTA VIVO!"

Sorprendido exageradamente Luffy interrogo.

"Como es que sigues vivo Hombre Pájaro después de recibir todas mis nuevas técnicas incluso yo casi me mato al hacerlas"

Lo escaneo de pies y cabeza para continuar.

"Incluso no tienes ninguna rasguño o herida"

"Lo mismo va par ti Mugiwara"

En ese instante Luffy se percato de su estado.

!?

"No están... "

Se encontraba confuso.

"Las heridas no están"

Incluso el cansancio y el desgaste no estaban sentía que su mente estaba clara y tranquila solo la suciedad en su cuerpo estaba pegado como si hubiera sido revolcado todo le parecía extraño.

"Sorprendido Mugiwara debes de estarlo acabamos de escapar del filo de la muerte"

"Muerte? pero como? "

"Ese equipo en la espalda de Bellamy es un prototipo de experimento de Vegapunk en el cual intenta simular los efectos de la Fruta del Diablo del Shichibukai Bartolomeo Kuma"

"El Tipo Oso"

"Aunque pretendía experimentarlo solo contigo nunca espere que me fueras a empujar hasta tal limite

?

"A todo eso Bellamy estúpida Hiena por que te tardaste tanto por poco y no lo cuento incluso me prepare para ser saludado por el Diablo"

"HA!? Discúlpeme Doflamingo pero de quienes creen que fue la culpa de que no pudiera acercármeles este equipamiento es delicado"

Señalando a su espalda el equipo milagroso empezó a sufrir corto circuitos.

"AH! VA A EXPLOTAR!"

Quitándoselo con pánico lo arrojo con fuerza hasta donde lo logro tirar.

"AL SUELO MUGIWARA"

Por reflejo Luffy se arrojo al piso y se cubrió la cabeza.

En ese instante la mochila exploto mandando a Bellamy y Luffy revolcados por la pequeña pero destructora honda de choque.

"Puafff... Coaff!"

Escupiendo arena e incluso fragmentos de rocas con ojos lagrimosos se sostuvo su garganta.

"Gruooh!"

Saliendo debajo de un enorme escombro Bellamy reapareció a un lado del Mugiwara y en cuanto Doflamingo.

"Fu! van a estar a esperando todo el día"

Imponentemente estaba de pie en el mismo sitio antes de la explosión y como si de una sombra se tratase el piso a su lado estaba intacto el cual debio ser destruido al ser revolcado por la explosión.

"El tiempo es valioso Mugiwara y no pienso darte explicaciones de cosas que no se pero pretendo averiguar"

Luffy vio con dureza y resolución a Doflamingo"

"Aceptas el trato Mugiwara"

"Acepto"

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instalo en la cara de Doflamingo.

"La Mera Mera no Mi con el poder de Ace a cambio de una tregua contigo"

"Fu fufufufufufufu"

"Pero como saber si no me estas engañando"

Doflamingo se dio la vuelta a lo cual Bellamy tomo como señal para empezar a andar.

"No lo sabrás"

Ante las crueles y sinceras palabras de Doflamingo Luffy acaricio su cabeza donde debería estar su valioso perdido sombrero de paja con duda pero sin deseos de seguir perdiendo mas cosas valiosas empezó a avanzar junto a esos tres.

En ese entonces desde la distancia muchos observaron hacia esa dirección donde sin saberlo se había formado el Trio y Alianza mas fuerte de la isla.

Exentó de los eventos ocurridos al otro lado de la isla una serie de peculiares guerreros se reunieron en la costa frente donde las flotas principales empezaban a desembarcar no enemigos mas bien defensores de los únicos que quedaban en la isla que no pertenecían ala fracción de la familia de Doflamingo cuya única intención era proteger su madre tierra Dressrosa el lugar donde no solo habían sufrido si no que le debían mucho.

Era irónico de como "Isla del Amor, la Pasión y los Juguetes" se ha defendido de esta forma.

Un ejercito de Juguetes.

Juguetes que alguna vez fueron humanos y olvidados por sus seres queridos o conocidos rotos, golpeados y solitarios solo luchando sin recibir nada a cambio ya que no serian recordados por nadie aunque murieran ni serian honrados por sus seres querido y amados sin embargo era su ultimo deseo con forma digna.

Su vida fue razón de Juego para muchos.

Ahora ellos se jugarían la vida por ellos.

Un ejercito de Gladiadores.

Un grupo de Gladiadores e Esclavos los cuales fueron obligados a una vida de lucha donde tenían que terminar mil luchas para ser libre e irónicamente la próxima batalla les brindaría su libertad y gloria la cual en toda su vida creyeron poseer al final no como entretenimientos si no como guerreros.

La pasión perdida por incontables batallas inútiles vividas ahora se avivaba como una hoguera de llamas de guerra.

Un ejercito resignado.

Entre los cuales eran formados por Marinos abandonados a su suerte, ciudadanos que lo habían perdido todo pero los cuales no deseaban irse sin al menos no haberlo intentado, fenómenos que habían perdido su vida como humanos misteriosamente los cuales sabían que aunque volvieran no había nada para ellos que aun sin morir regresar con los suyos le era ya imposible e incluso la poca racionalidad que les queda se va segundo con segundo el cual al menos al final quieren redirigir para no lastimar inocentes ya que ellos no son egoístas y no quieren que otros sigan sufriendo como ellos lo hacen, la policía de Dressrosa que odiaba su trabajo hasta el final en ese país criminal lleno de suciedad donde nunca se centraron a quien proteger ya que estaban segados creyendo que todos eran malvados al igual que su rey incitador y malévolo aun así con dolor y tristeza vestían su uniforme con honor e incluso una sonrisa entre lagrimas observando hacia el horizonte hacia un enemigo real que le recordó que siempre habrá alguien que lo necesito aunque en el final un saludo erguido y firme "A sus Ordenes" no para un Rey Corrupto o un Vanidoso Comandante Vanidoso si no un "Gusto en Servir y Proteger" un saludo y una despedida.

A quienes les falto el amor y quienes ya no pueden amar al menos no queriendo odiarse hasta el ultimo momento.

Al menos si no fueron amados al menos amarse así mismo.

Y comandando a todo este ejercito se encontraban dos personas que indirecta o directamente eran responsables de haber formado el frente final ante el inevitable exterminio.

Un par de misteriosos jóvenes.

Konashi una chica joven con pelo verdoso y ropa de moda con chaleco sin mangas blanco una minifalda y Jeans a la vez y aunque su ropa era elegante y su cuerpo esbelto y rostro hermoso sus ojos eran fríos y distante los cuales solo poseían los soldados viejos y veteranos cansados de tanto luchar y ver como la vida se pierde inútilmente.

Un joven de cabello rojizo que al parecer soltaba espigas llameantes con una luz anti natural emanando de el vistiendo un conjunto de chaquetas y pantalones hechos de tela reflectante blancos con trazos azules, estampados de llamas y un blanco puro que emanaban de si una luz junto a una presencia misteriosa y calmada que absorbía a todos alrededor con una profunda calma para al menos no sofocarlos antes de la batalla .

Eran dos presencias enigmáticas y misteriosas a la vez apuestos y sernos cuyos rasgos diferían de todo habitante de este mundo.u

A su vez solo eran reconocidos por unos pocos los cuales se percataban de su presencia.

"Kibougami estoy harta de todo esto" Dijo la chica con una voz monótona.

"Entonces los abandonaras a todos "Respondió el chico con calma y una voz energética que de alguna extraña forma inspiraba valor y fuerza.

"Si fuera posible para mi pelear y ganar cada un de sus batallas lo haría... pero..." En el ultimo momento su voz empezó a tener mas matices de emoción pero aun así sonaba cansado y resignado como si la angustia la estuviera desmoronando.

"Pero tu sabes que si hacemos eso solo empeoraría la situación" Dijo con una suave sonrisa de comprensión e impotencia que parecía auto desprecio "Lo único que podemos hacer es que ganemos ambos nuestras peleas"

"Lo entiendo" Respondió dando por terminado la charla y aclarando su objetivo.

"Pueden disculpare un momento" La persona que los interrumpió tenia cabellera larga y negra "He escuchado algo interesante que podría ser de utilidad"

Era Nico Robin que cruzo sus brazos frente a ellos mientras parecía exigir respuestas con una voz grave e acusatoria digna de esa curiosidad y ansia de conocimiento alimentado por el recuerdo de los sucesos de la muerte de su tierra natal Ohara.

Ambos se vieron y sin ninguna señal o palabra llegaron a un acuerdo.

La mejor paraz liderar al ultima frente de combate a gran escala Nico Robin donde al fin podría denotar si su conocimiento y creatividad podrían salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

Ya que ellos solo son peregrinos por lo tanto solo están de paso y no les debería de afectar las muertes de estos desconocidos.

Sin embargo esa no es razón para dejarlos a su suerte.

Y aunque no se la mejor idea esta mujer Nico Robin experta en la huida y la evasión con un estilo de combate meticuloso y paciente ahora tendrá que cambiar toda su perspectiva de lucha para comandar un contraataque que solo raya en lo suicida tal cosa que para la lógica de Nico Robin se vería como algo inaudito ya que sus trauma del pasado solo afectarían su liderazgo y comprometerían todo indicio de confianza de este peculiar grupo.

Todo o nada.

Estar junto a la "Armada Revolucionaria" y junto al hombre mas buscado por el Gobierno Mundial Monkey D. Dragon no debió ser una experiencia poco fructífera ante tal situación.

Al final es liderar o cargar con la vida de miles en tu conciencia.

Es una realidad cruel pero es lo único que pueden hacer.

Dejarle el trabajo a la primera persona con potencial y hacer la vista gorda.

Ellos tienen los problemas de su mundo mientras ellos lidian con seres que no pueden ser derrotados por nadie de este mundo.

Sus cargas son diferentes y solo pueden cargarlas personas diferentes no hay elección al final solo...

"Resignación... "

Fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Nico Robin.

"Esa es tu única opción... "

Después de escuchar a la chica explicarle la situación y una verdad que al parecer era la única en este mundo en conocer la verdadera naturaleza de este Holocausto.

"Chicos... "

La preocupación lleno su cuerpo al asimilar la historia contada...

Al parecer solo podían preocuparse por sus compañeros...

"(Esta situación es imposible de lidiar para nosotros...)"

"(CAPITAN SI ME ESCUCHA POR FABOR HUYA... )"

!?

"Sucede algo Mugiwara acaso ya te haz acobardado" Preguntaba un Doflamingo que caía delicadamente junto a los trozos de un enorme usuario Zoan que fue cercenado en cientos de piezas ya que al parecer aunque se les matare seguían moviéndose. "Fufufu"

"No... es eso... es solo que.."

Doflamingo parecía molesto por la indecisión del Mugiwara.

"Creo haber escuchado la voz de Robin... "

"La Arqueóloga?"

"Si creo que esta intentando ... decirme algo"

"No pienses mucho Mugiwara como usuario de Haoshoku Haki debes de saber que escuchas las voces de las personas así como principalmente de las personas que te siguen"

"Acaso sabes lo que Robin trataba de decirme!?..." Preguntaba ansioso el Mugiwara.

"Pues claro y fuerte..." Rio con malicia "Tu puedes Capitán... Lucha... Nunca te rindas..."

"Shishishi..." Las fuerzas parecían renovarse en Luffy que parecía desbordar rebosantes cantidades de fuerza y poder. " Claro déjamelo a mi, ya veo que Duplicar mi esfuerzo al Doble no es suficiente lo Triplicare! no aun mas haya!"

Luffy arreglo su sombrero de paja que nuevamente se percato que había desaparecido a lo cual por un instante su rostro se tenso pero luego de un momento fue cubierto por una de esas enormes sonrisas típica del Mugiwara.

"Mis Nakamas creen en mi!" Luffy proclamo con fuerza. "Mi deber como capitán es no decepcionarlos"

"Esa es la idea Mugiwara" Decía un sonriente Doflamingo.

Mientras una explosión mando a volar a una criatura con aspecto de renacuajo negro contra una pared continua destrozándola en l acto como una bala de cañón.

"Esta muy bien que te emociones y todo esos Mugiwara..." Se oía la voz algo impasible de Bellamy saliendo de una nube de polvo de donde se produjo la explosión "Pero pueden mover el culo y ayudarme por mas veces que le destrozo la cabeza a este tipo solo vuelve a recuperarse!

Saliendo detrás de Bellamy un Monstruo cuya cabeza parecía mas la sombra de una fruta machacada que poco a poco tomaba nuevamente forma imitando las propiedades e la Zoan.

"Estúpida Hiena utiliza Haki..." Gritaba enojado Doflamingo.

"Lo hice pero esta cosa no es un usuario de Logia es algo mas!"

!?

!?

"Que haz dicho!?..." Descubriendo cada vez peores cosas Doflamingo empezó a formular un plan rápido ya que la situación cada vez tenia giros mas bruscos y lo cual reducía el tiempo en que la alianza fuera funcional por lo tanto hizo un desvió en su escala de planes "Cambio de planes Mugiwara"

!?

"Tu y Bellamy se quedan aquí mientras yo me dirigiré a mi Casa" Decía casualmente Doflamingo.

"DESGRACIADO TE VAZ A TU CASA y NOS DEJAS EL TRABAJO PESADO CABRON!?"

"No es eso Mugiwara"

"ENTONCES QUE ES!?"

"Voy a entregarte la Mera Mera no Mi lo antes posible"

"QUE VAS A...!?... que tu vas a que!?"

"Pronto mi casa desaparecerá y la Mera no Mi con ella y por desgracia necesito que nuestra alianza este asegurada para cuando lo peor llegue por lo tanto el trabajo en equipo debe ser efectuado sin falta"

"Estas hablando en serio"

"Acaso sientes que no lo hago"

Como usuario promedio de Haki tal aspecto era dudoso pero dado el fuerte instinto desarrollado del Mugiwara y la dureza de la mirada de Doflamingo se percato de que estaba hablando en serio.

Eran Aliados temporales pero también enemigos aun así un sentimiento de confianza se filtro entre ambos la misma que hay entre amigos o sea el caso entre enemigos que reconocen sus habilidades y capacidades.

"Claro déjamelo a m!?..." No pudiendo terminar su frase ya que una bala de Bellamy surco el aire la cual fue esquivada con suma facilidad por Doflamingo para luego estrellarse en el Mugiwara los cuales al impactar se estamparon en la pared contigua.

"Oww.. duele... Bellamy cabron al menos calcula mejor tus ataques"

"No fue eso imbécil me acaban de arrojar como una bolsa de basura ciego"

Mientras ambos discutían Doflamingo tomo ventaja ganando altura posicionándose en un edifico muy alto.

"MUGIWARA TENGO U N PAR DE CONDICIONES PARA DARTE DE LA MERA MERA NO MI!"

"SABIA QUE ERA DEMASIADO BUENO PARA SER CIERTO CABRONAZO!"

"Primero no mueras estúpidamente perder tus juguetes antes de usarlos es un enorme desperdicio" Teniendo la tensión del Mugiwara estaba vez actuó con una voz mas baja y suave.

"Y segundo..."

"En esta dirección se encuentra un tipo con una extraña presencia derrótalo y tráemelo conmigo y La Mera Mera no Mi es toda tuya"

Por lo tanto Luffy por reflejo volteo a ver por un segundo hacia esa dirección para luego centrarse en Doflamingo.

!?

Se había desvanecido y al parecer se encontraba ya de camino a su casa para cumplir su parte del trato.

Por lo tanto solo le quedaba cumplir la suya.

Pero sus pensamientos y puños sufrieron un intercambio de roles con la señal del rugido de una bestia.

**"GRUOROUOUOUOUOUHHHHHHMMMNK!"**

**"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol"** Con un golpe propulsor revestido de Haki capaz de destruir un Pacifista de un solo golpe.

**"Spring Break" (Lit. Rotura de Muelle)** Con un golpe de como resorte que compite con un ariete gigante capaz de perforar la coraza de un buque de guerra incluso mejor que un cañón.

**"KRUUOAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!?"**

El golpe y el daño mortal fue instantáneo junto al gemido de agonía digno del ultimo de un animal moribundo.

"Lo logramos"

"No te descuides Mugiwara"

**"RAAGHHHKK!" **

Antes de que la advertencia fuera procesada por el Mugiwara o ambos tocaran el suelo producto del sobresalto de sus ataques la criatura los golpeo simultáneamente en el aire mandando a los dos despedidos los cuales con unas piruetas de emergencia producto de su alerta de combate solo patinaron con rudeza en el suelo hundiéndolo un poco entre los escombros sin perder sus posturas.

"(Que sucedió pude sentir como mi golpe y el de Mugiwara alcanzo todos los órganos a la vez de la criatura gracias a nuestra combinación dinámica)" Bellamy juzgaba si sus ataques eran superficiales los cuales no lo fueron para nada. "Al principio pensé que mi destreza en el Haki no era la suficiente para alcanzarlo pero ahora me he dado cuenta de algo Mugiwara... )"

?

"(Cuando nuestros golpees los impactaron sus músculos se contrajeron y absorbieron todo el daño pero a su vez su daño se intensifico mientras redirigió las contracciones hacia sus manos demandándonos nuestra misma fuerza de ataque mas la bonificación de esa brutal fuerza)"

"(Kuk)" Manteniéndose en el suelo apoyando su rodilla en el suelo conservo esa postura un momento recuperándose del daño. "(Incluso al golpearlo redirige un poco del daño ya que damos mucho apoyo se convierte en un momento de suma vulnerabilidad)"

"(Aun así no es perfecto recibe mas daño del que crea pero esa capacidad equiparable a la Logia para curase es simplemente algo esencial por lo que poder arriesgarse a luchar hasta ese punto)"

"Mugiwara esta es una pelea de desgaste por lo tanto no debes de!?..."

"Huh? Pasa algo Bellamy?"

"No... no es nada" Luffy se encontraba ahí imperturbable preparando su puño para el próximo intercambio de golpes "(KE HEHE... ciertamente me has superado por mucho Mugiwara yo aquí quejándome patéticamente y tu solo pensando en otra manera de derrotar a tu oponente)"

"(Ciertamente eres algo Mugiwara mientras yo revestí mis brazos con una ligera capa de Haki defensivo tu solo utilizaste las propiedades de tu goma para reducir el impacto)" Observando la diferencia entre el aterrizaje y su estado la diferencia era clara."(Acaso es tanto aun asi aunque haya triplicado o mas mi fuerza en todo este tiempo aun estas demasiado lejos... )"

Bellamy había amortiguado su lanzamiento al apoyarse en el suelo con dureza hasta hundir sus pies en el mientras Mugiwara cayo casi como si estuviera planeando cuando incluso apena patino en el polvo d el estaba en la superficie, el estaba en el suelo tomando bocanadas de aire y recuperándose del entumecimiento y Luffy estaba intacto preparando el contraataque.

"MUGIWARA!"

Gritando con fuerza y fiereza que incluso perturbo a Luffy Bellamy proclamo.

"Mas te vale que puedas seguir mi ritmo"

Dudándolo un instante Luffy respondió.

"Pues Claro quien crees que soy - shishishi-"

"(Mugiwara hasta donde estos brazos y piernas soporten yo te seguiré apoyándote con toda mi fuerza)"

"(Dudo mucho poder salir de esta pero al menos déjame ser un firme Muelle que te de la partida a ti futuro "Rey de los Piratas" se que nuestras capacidades son totalmente distintas y que algún día se que navegaras por mares que yo nunca soñare por lo tanto al menos por un corto periodo de tiempo permítanme tener la fortaleza para despedir apropiadamente tu viaje)"

Bellamy siempre fue una Hiena solitaria la cual siempre lucho entre la basura de este mundo creyendo que debía aplastar a todos para alzarse en la montaña de cuerpos derrotados y maltratados para alcanzar cima para atravesar ese muro de podredumbre pero un hombre sencillo un vino un día y atravesó ese muro con suma facilidad demostrándole que las propias creencias suyas solo hacían el muro mas grande pero aun así después de sufrir mucho recapacitando tiempo después el muro desapareció convirtiéndose en una reja de alambres y con una nueva voluntad y ambiciones aun as sin poder igualar los de ese hombre el cual cruzo con suma facilidad en cambio el salto hacia ese alambrado desgarrando su cuerpo en el proceso tiñendo su cuerpo de sangre y acumulando un sin numero de cicatrices.

Aunque ruso esa tortuosa reja aun así tubo que atravesar un valle lleno de bestias mas haya de comprensión logro crecer y al final atravesando esos oscuros paramos llegando a una iluminada playa dando hacia un hermoso y cristalino mar.

La Hiena corretea en la orillas de la playa buscando el final de esta para luego encontrándose con el mismo hombre que abrió su perspectiva a nuevos horizontes.

El acaba de llegar.

El esta apunto de zarpar.

El sabe que no es parte de su grupo y tampoco tiene la fuerza para recorrer el mismo camino que el, tal vez nunca lo tenga pero aun así esta feliz de verlo por lo que posiblemente sea la ultima vez pidiéndole fuerza a sus poderosas y ya muy lastimadas patas "quiero seguirlo" ese es su deseo hasta donde el pueda.

Esforzándose por mantener el paso percatándose de que es rodeado por bestias carroñeras que buscan despojarlo de sus sueños.

El se muestra temeroso pero el hombre no, ya que el solo mira hacia el frente ignorando los obstáculos siempre apuntando hacia la meta, el apoyándolo para al menos tener el lujo de ver sus gloriosa partida al final.

Al final ambos llegan al muelle el y su tripulación esta a punto de partir.

Esta herido cansado y maltratado pero aun así ninguno de los vacíos sentimientos que se apoderaron de el en el pasado, extrañamente esa lleno de felicidad y lo que antes era una sonrisa cruel y vanidosa se vuelve una sonrisa apacible y reconfortándose mordiéndose su lengua mientras ríe socarronamente ate su despedid.

El hombre antes de perderse a la distancia vuelve por primera vez a ver hacia atrás exactamente así el no para menospreciarlo si no para ofrecerle una sonrisa junto a una invitación "Espero vernos de nuevo".

Tan feliz que puede llorar pero las llenas no lloran por lo tanto ríe tan fuerte como nunca en la vida.

Esta feliz aunque se quede solitariamente en ese muelle.

La Hiena salvaje al final mas parecía un leal perro despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Al final todo en la vida lo formo para estos momentos.

En soledad y con vigor rio grandemente despidiendo a quienes alzan la vela de los sueños.

"Al final solo un perro no..."

"Que dices Bellamy?... " pregunta extrañado Mugiwara no Luffy.

"Je je je je... JE JE JE JE... JEJEJEJEJEJE... " La risa de Bellamy continuo estridentemente mientras se paraba firmemente preparado para el combate.

"LISTO MUGIWARA!"

"SI!"

Con una columna llameante en el cielo tiñéndolo de rojo dos hombre y una bestia saltaron hacia delante con la intención de terminar de una vez por todas con lo comenzado.

"UWUUUOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

"URYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GRUOROOOUUUOOOOOOAAARRR!

Con eso tres rugidos de batalla comenzó.

**"Ichi Gorila- Ni Gorila-Santouryuu: Nigorizaki"**

***Lit. Un Gorila Dos Gorilas Arte de Tres Espadas: Fuerza Acuchidadora a Dos Brazos.**

"**Diable Jam: Flambage Shot"**

***Pierna del Diablo Tiro Flameado"**

Enfrascados en su propia batalla Zoro y Sanji no prestaban atención a las multiples presencias provenientes en la isla ya que cada enemigo era como una antena que cubre todo su entorno con una presencia fuera de serie digna de los mejores del Nuevo Mundo y TITAN era solo uno de ellos.

**"GOLPE DE RUPTURA"**

Con un prominente grito el contraataque no se hizo esperar con un golpe extrañamente en dirección ascendente hacia el cielo lo cual fue seguido de una onda expansiva que al ultimo momento fue amortiguada por la combinación dinámica de Zoro y Sanji.

Calentando el aire con su poderosas patada del Diable Jam al mismo tiempo que crea una honda de choque y un túnel de vacío la cual abrió la trayectoria para que los poderosos cortes revestidos de Haki de Zoro se convirtieron en una lanza que sin dudar perforaría una isla como si de papel se tratase.

**"Santouryuu: Akuma ToraiDentoFurēmingu"**

**Lit. Lanza Perforadora Llameante del Diablo.**

En ese instante solo una honda de choque cruzo el espacio asciendo que todo vibrara al punto que si no fuera por la resistencia monstruosa de dos de las bestia de la Tripulación de Mugiwara hubieran muerto en el acto.

"Ughhhhhh!?"

"Kruhhhhh!?"

"..."

Todo se sacudió y se distorsiono como si de gelatina se tratase lo cual deformo el área como si de un espejismo se tratase.

"Kuf... cof... cof...puff... perro que mierda fue eso"

"Ha...hah hah... tu mejor que nadie debería saber lo que acaba de suceder"

"Pero que balbuceas maldito Mar!?..."

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Todo a su alrededor se convirtió en un cráter y los cuerpos de lo que alguna vez estuvieron vivos se encontraban dispersos machacados como si de carne molida se tratase era horrendo y repugnante a la vez pero Zoro ignorando todo eso enfocando su concentración al enemigo enfrente de el.

"Hey cocinero..."

"!?" Sanji detecto algo en el tono de su odiado rival que disipo dudas acerca de su palabras y a la vez instalado un sentimiento de miedo dentro de su ser.

"Si no hubiéramos atacado simultáneamente a la vez..." Su tono se volvió realmente duro y su mirada se volvió filosa como si intentara cortar lo que estaba enfrente de el producto de una enorme ira. "Tu y yo estaríamos muertos"

Sanji entonces medito de la situación mientas esperaba que el zumbido de esa enorme explosión desapareciera e cual incluso entumecía su cuerpo.

!?

"(Las vibraciones)" Sanji alzo su palma y la observo mientras sentía como e entumecimiento no desaparecía si no que incluso se propagaba a todo su cuerpo.

Entonces se dio la vuelta frenéticamente empezando a observar todo a su alrededor.

El mundo parecía mudo a la vez las partículas de polvo y fragmentos de escombros en el suelo se agitaban como si de un temblor silencioso se tratase vibrando como si fueran cigarras incluso en el aire se podía ver como fragmentos diminutos y piedras flotaban como si de agua se tratas como si la gravedad no las afectase.

"(Tonterías si las ondas remanentes fueran tan poderosas toda la isa estaría...destruida?"

Volteo con miedo hacia la distancia para observar un fenómeno extraño.

Hasta cierto punto en la distancia parecía que las vibraciones formaban una pared ya que mientras todo se sacudía creando un zumbido sordo a la distancia se podía ver una línea exacta hasta donde el fenómeno afectaba.

"Ya veo" Sanji puso un cigarrillo en su boca y cuando intento encenderlo la llama se esfumo como si de una ventiscase tratase a lo cual exasperado trono sus dedos con un ligero truco de Busou Haki pendiendo unas chispas encendiéndolo a la vez que le era difícil inhalar y exhalar ya que su cuerpo estaba sometido a una carga permanente debió a vibraciones que fácilmente volvería pulpa sus huesos." Así que por eso es que fuimos alcanzados por las hondas de choque aunque las amortiguásemos"

Detuvieron la bala del cañón pero el estruendo fue lo suficiente para ser capaz de replicar el impacto de una explosión permanente por lo tanto era imposible escapar de sus ataques mientras estuviéramos e su perímetro.

"Hey Marimo parece que no eres tan estúpido como pareces"

"Un buen Espadachín debe de poder sentir y comprender el temple de su propia hoja" Ajustando el agarre de la Katana que puso en su boca. "En cambio este tipo mas que un monstruo es una Espada"

"Espada...!?"La duda se apodero de Sanji al oír las extrañas palabras del Cazador de Piratas.

"YUHUHUHU!..."

!?

!?

"YA VEO QUE HAZ COMPRENDIDO LA NATURALEZA DE MI PODER... ESTE PODER PROVENIENTES DE LAS MILLONES DE ESCAMAS MAS DURAS QUE CUALQUIER ACERO QUECUBREN TODO MI CUERPO"

"Esa porquería habla" Respondió hastiado Zoro.

"Es un usuario de Zoan después de todo... no?" Dudando incluso de lo que el mismo dice Sanji prosiguió a escuchar.

"COMO SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA ESTAN ATRAPADOS EN UNA ESPECIE DE BURBUJA DONDE LAS HONDAS DE LAS VIBRACIONES DE MIS ESCAMAS AMPLAN SU RANGO COMO SIDE UN GLOBO SE TRATASE"

"En otras palabras nos estas advirtiendo que es inútil escapar" Respondía Sanji con pretensión.

"Dejate te estupideces maldito pez simplemente nos estas menospreciando"

Cuando TITAN ataca no importa en que dirección golpee el resultado siempre es el mismo pero aun asi a su poderoso brazo se le abre una gran aperura para un ataque.

"Pudiste habernos matado en ese instante pero aun así no lo hiciste"

"HE! HAY ALGUNA DIFERENCIA DE TODOS MODOS NO ABRA UNA DIFERENCIA AL FINAL"

Zoro alcanzo un nivel insano de Furia y entonces inevitablemente estallo.

"Oy Cocinero Pervertido necesito que me brindes apoyo"

"Que estas diciendo maldito quien te crees"

"Es obvio que si atacáramos individualmente ambos moriríamos" Zoro solo endureció mas su tono y su furia se filtro en su voz. "Y de cualquier manera creo que cortaría todo lo que se cruce en mi camino"

Como un Asura quien solo conoce violentos métodos para resolver todo así de esta manera no distingue aliados.

Durante su entrenamiento con Mihawk se dio cuenta por una de las razones de que siempre esta solo una de ellas es que no anhela la compañía de nadie y la otra es que monstruos como el cortan la toda vida frente a su ojos.

"Hu!, de todos modos yo solo soy el cocinero..." Sanji giro con su pierna izquierda apoyándose en su pierna derecha en su derecha equipándose con su "Diable Jam" como preparativo de la batalla "Así que no me ensuciare las manos con ese sucio pescado, pero al meno hare las preparaciones..."

Sanji en ese momento hizo algo extraño con su Sky Walk empezó a hacer una corrida de lado a lado detrás de Zoro donde el aire se empezó a deformar a un mas hasta que de repente este encendió convirtiéndose en un fuego incandescente que incluso no se extinguía con la presión permanente de las vibraciones del aire capaz de triturar huesos humanos.

"Devil Grill" Un infierno se expandió al rededor de Sanji cubriendo la espaldas de Zoro. "Esta llamas no se apagaran por ningún medio desgraciado así que al menos haz algo útil con esos inutilices cuchillos y corta a ese maldito ya que..."

Tirando su cigarrillo al aire que fue vuelto a cenizas por el intenso calor que envuelve alrededor de el.

"La Cocina no esta lista y no puede esperar"

Envuelto a su alrededor por llamas que convertían a todo aquello en cenizas al contacto Sanji hizo su declaración.

"**Santouryuu**u..." Sin responder Zoro preparo su ataque. **" Akuma ToraiDentoFurēmingu"**

Mas que un corte un proyectil llameante la confrontación comenzó.

"HU HU HU PARECE QUE TODOS SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO"

Un hombre extraño vestido de etiqueta reía gozando del espectáculo a su alrededor.

"Estos debiluchos piensan que pueden enfrentársenos Hu!... DEJEN DE ESTUPIDECES NO TIENEN NI LA MISMA OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA NOSOTROS SOMOS INVENCIBLES HU HU HUHUHUHUHU..."

El continuo su risa observando con desprecio a todo a su alrededor.

"SOLO MUERAN MUERAN MUERAN!..."

Mientras gritaba todos los cercanos a su alrededor ya sea escondido o de frente usuario de Logia o una criatura con misteriosas capacidades de regeneración morían dejando tras de si solo los residuos de lo que fueron al ser envueltos por una esfera de gravedad para luego ser desintegrado.

Los remanentes restantes después de que sus cuerpos eran alcanzados por las esferas de vacío estaban regados por todo el suelo hasta volverse en una montaña que estaba tiñendo de sangre todo a su alrededor que brillaba con las llamas convirtiéndose en algún tipo de alfombra como dándole la bienvenida a todo ser viviente de residir a su lado.

"A quien le importa ser el Rey de los piratas o el de los tontos en este mismo instante reinar este mundo ni siquiera es suficiente"

Extasiado por su repulsivo espectáculo hecho por su propia mano se sumergió en sus delirios de grandeza que al parecer nada a su alrededor era posible de interrumpir.

hasta que un par de gotas de lluvia cayo.

!?

Inmediatamente con el crecimiento de gotas cayendo simultáneamente una tormenta callo con intensidad pero extrañamente tranquilo solo cayendo hacia la tierra como proclamando su presencia.

"Así que haz llegado después d todo"

Observando hacia arriba en una nube oscuro que alcanzaba a cubrir hasta el firmamento hasta donde la vista en el horizonte podía apreciar.

"TU!"

Un hoyo inmenso del tamaño superior a la isla misma apareció en la nube mas bien desapareció debido a que un vacío gigante como si hubieran mordido y desgarrado una parte del firmamento formando un túnel ascendente en la nube.

"Ya veo aun no ha logrado entrar del todo"

Seguía observando ese vacío que continuaba sorprendentemente miles y miles de metros hacia arriba como si no tuviera fin incluso parecía sobrepasar hasta donde se encontraba el espacio mismo.

"Bueno ya que tardaras un poco para llegar aquí al menos me proclamare Rey de esta estúpida Isla antes de todo..." Con malicia con su mano en su barbilla como meditando. "Tal vez debería de humillar a su Rey a coronarme antes de matarlo Hu hu hu..."

"De que te sirve una corona sin cabeza"

!?

Antes de voltear a ver su cuerpo se giro por entero mientras su cabeza extrañamente solo se inclino adelante.

El cuerpo cayo de rodillas par luego caer bocabajo de frente y su cabeza solo callo sobre su cara detrás.

Decapitado.

"Unos sueños demasiado grandes para un tonto tan insignificante"

Donquixote Doflamingo estaba parado contemplando al cuerpo que cayo en el piso frente a el cual le fue cercenada la cabeza por el mismo.

"Al final no muchos logran abrir sus ojos para ver que viven en un sueño anhelando otro" Caminando ignorando el cuerpo en el piso mientras jugueteaba con una fruta roja en su mano que resultaba ser la Mera Mera no Mi "Un poder tan grande que incluso destruye mas haya de lo que tus ojos pueden ver pero a la vez tu estas tan cegado que no puedes distinguir que solo corres de frente con los ojos cerrados hacia un muro"

Dándole la espalda al cuerpo se detuvo un instante para dirigir sus ultimas palabras al cuerpo inerte sin voltearlo haber.

"Estoy seguro que si hubiéramos luchado apropiadamente nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad"

Continuo sin voltear.

El cuerpo decapitado se paro nuevamente incluso sin que los casi divina percepción de Doflamingo lo detectara.

Entonces sus brazos se extendieron en dirección a Doflamingo los cuales tenían la habilidad de aniquilar sin falta alguna todo aquello que fuera reconocido una muerte definitiva sin falta.

ZAZ.

Un rayo cayo desintegrando en totalidad el cuerpo sin dejar siquiera las cenizas.

Doflamingo nunca se dio cuenta.

Fue silencioso y casi como un pis píleo incluso el fogonazo estuvo exento.

Un rayo que cayo en línea recta desde el cielo desde ese túnel en las nubes en el cual en su centro una estrella dejo de parpadear para que luego se extinguiera seguido por la masiva nubosidad que por fin cubrió aquella perforación del firmamento.

Con el sonido de un mar rugiente el hueco fue cerrado así como lo que dentro de el residía esperaba por cumplir su papel.

Doflamingo caminaba entre las llamas mientras meditaba en el rumbo de las cosas.

El rumbo de la historia que facilmente era interpretado en tre diferentes hombres.

Los tres eran sumamente parecidos.

Lucharían para alcanzar sus metas y ambiciones.

Pero el era diferente los métodos que ya fueron utilizados se vuelven obsoletos ante la nueva era y solo con un camino distinto podría abrir nuevas posibilidades. Así como el bien derrota al mal, el mal derrotara sucesivamente al bien lo que fue justicia hoy será diferente mañana.

Muchos estarían ofendidos e indignados al mencionar que la destrucción de una isla y la muerte de todos los habitantes de ella fuera un paso para el cambio, pero la verdad que el sacrifico ya esta hecho y solo deben de aprovecharlo por lo que habeces se va nunca regresa al me nos que no se desperdicie por nada.

Por lo tanto el sacrificara a una o mil vidas si son necesarias por que el no es lo suficiente fuerte para controlar todo por eso el hurtara, asesinara y engañara para cumplir sus objetivos.

Si Doflamingo es el Rey de la Desgracia.

Gold D. Roger es el Rey Legendario.

Por lo que Mugiwara solo seria un peregrino que va de paso entre ambos caminos mostrando como al final serian superados.

Gold D. Roger gano todo en el mundo pero al mismo tiempo el mundo arrebato su vida con una enfermedad.

Mugiwara no Luffy quien lucha por convertirse en el Nuevo Rey de los Piratas.

Y el quien es un Rey de la Desgracia.

Todos con un sueño similar.

Todos pagando un precio similar.

La única diferencia entre ellos y el.

Es que el sacrificara a otros y no se guiara por la moral equilibrando el peso abandonando a su suerte a todos los que necesiten ayuda utilizándolo como peldaños para llegar a la cima.

Es tiempo de despertar de ese largo sueño quien ha sido levantado por la sombra de estos grandes hombres.

El se deslizara por ellas y los apuñalara a traición.

Al final todos pagan el precio lleguen o no lleguen a la meta por lo tanto aun son soñadores.

Por lo cual el despertó hace mucho tiempo y lleva a todos a un sueño eterno a quien se le interponga en su camino.

Esta noche será un momento decisiva de la era.

Al final d la noche serán aquellos que protegen su sueño los que ganen y se alcen victoriosos o serán aquellos que despiertan ante las exigencias del nuevo mundo.

Quienes lo cambian o se adaptan entran en conflicto.

Por lo tanto Mugiwara y Doflamingo tendrán su ultimo encuentro esta noche.

Por lo tanto esta isla inevitablemente perecerá.

Lo único que puede cambiar el rumbo de todo es un factor externo.

Un factor externo que cambiara mucho mas delos que ellos hubieran deseado.

Así como todo s mueve el tiempo solo se acerca mas a su final 05:15:47 y contando.

La cuenta regresiva para la conclusión o el fin?

**Next Ep: Cocina del Infierno, Caídas y Aliados Inesperados.**


End file.
